Que esperar cuando estas esperando
by trueloveofredheads
Summary: 'Nadie dijo que el embarazo solo lo sufren las mujeres'.4 princesas, 4 embarazos y 4 padres espantados.(HipoxMerida),(RapunzelxEugene),(ElsaxJackFrost),(AnnaxKristoff).
1. Prologo

Era una calida mañana en Berk, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, ahora jefe de la tribu, junto con su esposa Merida Dunbroch, o mas bien, Merida Abadejo, yacian esperando en los muelles a algunas tribus vecinas para celebrar la paz entre tierras. Era el primer año en que Hipo seria presentado como el jefe, a pesar de que ya tenia 5 años en el puesto. Merida noto la preocupacion de su esposo, pero el no tenia nada que temer, era un gran jefe.

**_-¿Nervioso?-_ **Merida le dio un suave codazo en el brazo de Hipo.

**_-Un poco, mas que en nuestra boda-_ **Hipo arrugo su frente, señal de preocupacion.

**_-Oh vamos, eres el mejor jefe que hay-_ **puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido para plantar un beso en sus labios.

**_-Tranquilos, ya casi estan aqui-_** Estoico los interrumpio con Bocon a su lado.

La pareja solo los miro con una sonrisa, y en un dos por tres, los barcos ya estaban aparcando en los muelles. Todos los jefes bajaban de sus barcos y se acercaban a Hipo y Merida a darles las mano. Por el momento, todo iba perfecto.

-.-.-

Mientras tanto en Corona.

Rapunzel estaba postrada en su cama, no se estaba sintiendo bien desde hace dias, algunas ojeras se pintaban debajo de sus ojos.

Eugene cuidaba de ella todo el dia, los padres de Rapunzel estaban preocupados por el estado de su hija. El estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a su habitacion donde yacia Rapunzel.

**_-Buenos dias preciosa-_ **Eugene avento la puerta haciendola sonar por todo el castillo.

**_-Largo-_** Rapunzel dijo mientras estaba acostada boca abajo.

**_-Pero, vengo a darte el desayuno-_ **Eugene arrugo su frente.

**_-Dije LARGO!-_** ella avento una almohada haciendo caer la bandeja de su esposo.

Eugene solo se agacho, la miro por unos segundos y salio corriendo de alli.

-.-.-

En Arendelle.

La reina Elsa, despues del ''incidente'', muchos principes empezaron a cortejarla, pero solo no encontraba a esa persona para ella. Se sentia presionada solo por el hecho de que su hermana menor, Anna, se casara primero que ella y mas porque ella tendria que tener herederos para el trono. Pero todo eso cambio cuando conocio a un joven muy peculiar, alguien que era tan compatible con ella, que temia que era solo una reflexion de si misma, el mismisimo joven, Jack Frost.

Jack y Elsa salieron durante meses, y despues de una larga relacion, el no estaba seguro de pedirle matrimonio, temia que eso pudiera afectarlos, pero, el le dejo en claro que el queria todo con ella, aunque no estuvieran comprometidos.

Pero la historia de Anna, era mas, ''distinta''. Anna y Kristoff eran como conejos, su relacion era muy pegajosa, muy dulce pero pegajosa. Ellos estaban muy felices, bendecidos con un gran matrimonio, algo que Elsa deseaba.

Elsa estaba en su dormitorio con una troll en su habitacion, ella estaba recostada, esperando una respuesta. La troll termino de hacer su trabajo en ella, y solo la miro con decepcion.

**_-Lo siento, pero no-_ **la troll respondio con tristeza.

Elsa solo la miro con cierta tristeza, pero sonrio al final. **_–No te preocupes, tal vez, despues-_** Elsa sonrio aunque por dentro le habian roto el corazon. La troll le dio una sonrisa, y salio de la habitacion. Jack estaba esperando afuera, el pudo notar la tristeza en la cara de la mujer que habia salido de la habitacion, el solo suspiro, lo habian intentado tantas veces que se estaban cansando.

**_-Hey-_** Jack entro a la habitacion y miro a Elsa con tristeza en su rostro.

**_-Jack, ¿cuantas veces tenemos que intentarlo?-_ **Elsa torcio sus labios con lagrimas en sus ojos.

**_-No llores, por favor, solo, trataremos hasta el cansancio-_ **el rozo la mejilla de Elsa con suma delicadeza.

**_-Esta bien-_** ella recosto su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

Jack estaba triste, pero, el nunca dijo cuando debian intentarlo.

**_-Sabes, intentemos ahora-_ **Jack removio su camisa y se puso encima de su novia, sin aplastarla.

Elsa rio. **_–Oh por favor_**- Elsa lo beso apasionadamente.

-.-.-

Estaban en el Gran Salon todos los jefes a quienes habian invitado. Estoico presento a Hipo como el nuevo jefe de la tribu, muchos aplaudieron por la gran noticia.

Hipo daba su discurso sobre lo agradecido que estaba por tener una alianza con esta gente; mientras tanto, Merida no se estaba sintiendo bien, sentia una sensacion extraña en su estomago, muchos pudieron notar que algo pasaba por la cara tan perdida que expresaba Merida, exepto su marido, algunos se acercaron y le preguntaron si estaba bien, ella solo asentia con una sonrisa, pero era totalmente lo contrario.

Hipo con su casco en mano, y el contrato de alianza en sus manos que tenia que estar firmado por todos, lo levanto y siguio hablando sobre la paz entre ellos y Berk. Merida estaba peor cada vez, Hipo la estaba desesperando, de una manera todo la estaba molestando, todo pasaba muy rapido, su marido hablaba demasiado, y solo pudo hacer esto:

Ella le arrebato el casco de las manos a Hipo y vomito en el.

Hipo y los demas solo abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, en especial, Estoico e Hipo que no se esperaban algo asi.

Merida solo miro a todos despues de lo que habia hecho, y solo sonrio descaradamente.

-.-.-

Hola a todos ustedes:D yeeey, nueva historia, esta enserio tenia muchas ganas de publicarla, no esperaba el momento de escribirla. Por cierto, si algunos tienen duda, esta no es secuela de nada de mis historias pasadas, solo por si se confunden y la verdad, creo que pensaron que la primera y secunda secuela de encontre el amor iban a ser las unicas pero adivinen que? no(: todavia hay otra historia, como pueden creer que dejaria corta la historia de mis amados Hipo y Merida(:

Bueno, espero y les guste mucho la historia, es un poco diferente a lo demas:D.


	2. La Noticia

Era una noche calida en Berk, la pareja Abadejo yacia en su casa. Merida se sentia mal por lo que habia hecho, pero a Hipo no parecia importarle y al parecer, a los demas tampoco.

Hipo estaba agregando mas cosas a su libro de dragones recostado en su cama, mientras merida le traia algo para beber.

**_-Lo siento mucho, amor-_ **ella le dio un tarro de agua miel. **_–Yo no sabia-_ **se sento a un lado de Hipo.

**_-Oh Merida, tranquila, no es tu culpa -_ **Hipo se sento junto a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le frotaba la espalda.

**_-Es que, no pense que pudiera estar, embarazada-_ **Merida se quejo mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manos.

**_-Es algo que siempre hemos querido Mer, déja de preocuparte, es nuestro bebe-_ **el tomo la cara de Merida, apartando el cabello de su cara. Hipo la miraba con ojos puros de sinceridad, el la amaba tanto como ella a el, y ahora su hijo, que crecia dentro de ella, era producto de su amor.

**_-Vamos a tener un bebe-_ **ella se sento en su regazo y comenzo a besarle con mucha pasion.

**_-Vamos a tener un bebe-_** repitio su esposo con una ligera risa mientras la besaba.

-.-.-

**_-Solo quitame el dolor-_ **Rapunzel le dijo al curandero mientras se quejaba de dolor.

El curandero la observaba con atencion. Eugene estaba sentado junto a ella, tomando su mano fuertemente, Rapunzel cuando tenia dolor , tenia una fuerza impresionante.

**_-¿Que es lo que le pasa?-_ **Eugene se dirigio al curandero preocupado.

El curandero sonreia, pero no era gracioso, ella sufria y por consecuencia el tambien.

**_-Eugene-_ **el curandero sonrio. **_–Deberias de empezar a preparar una nueva habitacion-._**

**_-¿Que?-_ **Rapunzel arrugo sus ojos, ella no entendia que queria decir.

**_-Felicidades, seran padres-_ **el curandero por fin dijo.

Eugene y Rapunzel solo se miraron impactados, no esperaban ese tipo de noticias. Rapunzel solo derramo una lagrima, el todavia no podia digerirlo, pero Rapunzel empezo a sonreir mientras lloraba.

**_-Voy a ser mama-_**Siguio llorando, mientras Eugene la abrazaba.

-.-.-

Olaf caminaba por el pasillo tarareando una cancion, el tenia la intencion de visitar a sus amigos, estaba feliz, hasta que escucho fuertes ronquidos en la habitacion de Elsa, el no sabia que hacer, y solo pudo entrar.

En la habitacion, pudo observar a Elsa acostada en el piso con un poco de baba en su labio. El se le acerco y movio un poco su hombro para que despertase, pero solo se removio un poco. Olaf golpeo su hombro mas fuerte y asi Elsa se desperto alterada.

**_-¿QUE? ¿QUE?-_ **Elsa miro a todos lados, hasta que se encontro con la cara de Olaf. –Oh, eres tu- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Olaf rio timidamente al ver que pudo reconocerlo. **_-¿Alguien durmio bien anoche?-_ **sonrio timidamente mientras arrugaba sus ojos.

**_-Si, creo-_ **ella empezo a frotarse la cabeza, le dolia mucho y no sabia la razon. **_–Au, siento dolor en…-_** Elsa toco sus senos y sintio que estaban duros. Ella no sabia por que, hasta que recordo algunos sintomas que ella sabia que eran por el embarazo, ella solo abrio su boca de sorpresa y salio corriendo de la habitacion.

Jack estaba sentado junto a la fuente del castillo, el aun estaba un poco adormilado y la fuente y su sonido lo relajaba, y asi estaba, hasta que escucho a Elsa gritando su nombre.

Elsa estaba corriendo a traves del castillo, recorriendo sus jardines, hasta que miro a su novio sentado en la fuente.

**_-JACK, JACK!-_ **ella corrio hacia el.

**_-¿Elsa? ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?-_ **Jack le grito, hasta que su novia lo abrazo tirandolo en la fuente junto con ella.

Ambos salieron del agua sin ningun daño, pero Jack estaba confundido, pero Elsa sumamente feliz.

**_-Vamos a tener un hijo! VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO!-_** hecho sus brazos alrededor de su novio que estaba impactado por la noticia.

**_-OIGAN TODOS! VOY A SER PADRE-_ **Jack grito mientras envolvio sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Elsa.

Todos los sirvientes y gente que caminaba a un lado de la pareja, estaban sonriendo y aplaudiendo por la noticia que habian escuchado. Claramente, por fin su sueño se habia cumplido.

-.-.-

Elsa y Jack, vestidos con ropa seca, buscaban por el pueblo a Anna y Kristoff, quienes siempre salian en trineo junto con Sven. Los seguian buscando hasta que miraron a un hombre de cabello rubio comiendo una zanahoria.

**_-Kristoff!-_** Elsa corrio hacia el.

**_-¿Elsa? ¿Que te pasa?-_ **Anna miro a su hermana que estaba extaciada de felicidad.

**_-Jack y yo tenemos grandes noticias-_ **Ella tomo a su novio del brazo y sonrio enormemente, como nunca en su vida.

**_-Oh, yo tambien tengo noticias-_** Anna solo saltar en su lugar de felicidad.

**_-¿Ah si?-_ **Elsa fruncio el ceño.

**_-Tu primero-_** Anna replico.

**_-No, tu primero-._**

**_-Las dos juntas-._**

**_-Una, dos, tres-._ **Ambas contaron al mismo tiempo.

**_-Estoy embarazada-_ **Las hermanas dijieron.

Anna grito de felicidad y abrazo a su hermana llena de emocion, pero Elsa puso una cara larga, no de tristeza, sino de ''sorpresa''.

**_-Estupendas noticias-_ **Kristoff abrazo a Jack, que tambien tenia la misma cara que Elsa.

**_-No sabiamos que ustedes tambien lo estuvieran intentado-_ **dijo Jack con una sonrisa incredula.

**_-No lo estabamos-_ **Anna respondio.

**_-Digamos que un poco de musica y algu_****_nas zanahorias fueron suficiente-_ **Kristoff abrazo a Anna que se miraban con ojos seductores.

**_-¿Y que hay de ustedes? Lo estuvieron intentando por uno o dos meses, ¿no?-_ **Kristoff arrugo sus ojos mirando a la pareja.

**_-Dos años-_ **respondio Jack con cierta tristeza en su rostro, al igual que su novia.

Kristoff y Anna los miraron tristes, pero Anna cambio su cara por una sonrisa.

**_-Pero ahora ambas estamos embarazadas, ¿no es lindo?-._**

**_-Si, mucho-_ **Elsa cerro un poco su ojo y sonrio.

Las dos parejas se dirigieron al castillo, donde iban a tomar un rumbo diferentes a hacer sus propias cosas.

**_-Fue agradable hablar de algo que no fuera del reino-_ **Kristoff añadio.

**_-Hablaremos mas tarde, me alegro tanto por ustedes-_ **Anna abrazo con demasiado ternura a Jack, mientras ella frotaba su espalda y su cabello.

Elsa solo susurraba **''sueltala''**, hasta que Jack lo hizo.

Ambos se voltearon y caminaron en distintas direcciones.

**_-No la vuelvas a abrazar-_ **replico Elsa.

-.-.-

Y bien? que les parecio?(: critinquenme, no me molesta:p Me alegro que les haya gustado(: me da mucha motivacion para seguir, espero y la sigan hasta el final:D


	3. Interesante

**_-Tranquilos, si tienen alguna duda, pueden consultarme.- _** El curandero le dijo a la pareja mientras Hipo y Merida iban detras de el. Hipo hacia varias preguntas mientras que Merida tenia algunos libros en sus manos.

**_-Entiendo.-_**Hipo tartamudeo. **_– Pero, ¿nos puede asegurar que estara seguro?.-_ **parandose enfrente del curandero.

**_-¿Donde puedo leer mas sobre bebes?.-_** Merida interrumpio.

**_-Te gustara la pared detras de ti.-_ **El curandero apunto a una estanteria llena de libros en la pared del fondo.

Merida sonrio ante la sopresa de ver tantos libros de bebes, tal vez asi pudiera calmar a Hipo.

**_-Hipo, solo te dire que es un bebe, puede que haya complicaciones, pero es raro que algo malo pase-_** aseguro mientras se retiraba.

Hipo solo miro al curandero mientras se retiraba, aun tenia bastantes dudas, pues era su primer hijo, y no era solo un bebe comun, era su hijo y un futuro lider.

**_-Mira todo esto.-_ **dijo Merida mientras tomaba varios libros de la estanteria, al grado que pensaba que se los llevaria todos. **_– Como cuidar a tu bebe, como alimentar a tu bebe, oh, circunsicion, si o no.-_ **tomo un libro y se lo mostro a su esposo.

**_-¿Que? ¿Como que si o no?-_ **Hipo arrugo su frente ante esa suposicion.

**_-Por eso se llama asi el libro.-_** dijo ironica.

**_-Algunos deciden no hacer la circunsicion-_ **dijo una curandera joven que cruzaba el pasillo donde estaba la pareja.

**_-Pero yo digo, si, SI-_ **fruncio el ceño, mientras le ponia el libro en la cara a su esposa.

**_-Y yo digo que necesito leer mas-_ **Merida rio mientras le arrebataba el libro y se iba de ese lugar.

-.-.-

**_-Eugene, basta-_ **Rapunzel golpeo a su esposo que estaba un poco nervioso.

Eugene miro a su esposa y dejo de moverse bruscamente en su silla, mientras miraba a sus suegros que solo miraban a la pareja con la boca abierta y los cubiertos en sus manos.

**_-¿Algo pasa?-_ **la madre de Rapunzel pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rapunzel golpeo el brazo de Eugene, haciendole saber que el les daria la noticia.

El se acomodo en la mesa, e inhalo y exhalo varias veces, pero solo se sentia mas nervioso. La desesperacion de Rapunzel aumento, ella solo lo miraba casi adormilada, mientras se apoyaba en su mano.

**_-Estoy embarazada-_ **ella dijo naturalmente y con una sonrisa. Eugene la miro sorprendido.

Los padres la miraron un segundo, y despues se pararon de su mesa dando un grito de alegria.

**_-QUE EMOCION.-_** la madre de rapunzel se paro de la mesa al igual que su hija, y su madre toco su vientre mientras su hija la miraba con orgullo.

El padre de Rapunzel junto a su esposa admiraban a su hija, pero Eugene no estaba tan seguro de si estaban listos para un bebe, tal vez ella si lo estaba, pero la duda estaba en el.

Rapunzel y su madre caminaban por la terraza de su palacio, ellas hablaban acerca de este pequeño milagro que crecia dentro de ella.

**_-¿Y como se siente Eugene?.-_ **Su madre pregunto con curiosidad.

**_-Bien, bien.-_ **Respondio con una sonrisa que se transformo en una cara larga. **_–No tan bien.-._**

**_-Sabes, hay muchos padres que salen a caminar juntos por el reino, deberias obligarlo a ir.-_** su madre dijo sarcastica.

Rapunzel solo abria sus ojos, como si una idea la hubiera iluminado por completo, ella miro a su madre como señal de que lo haria, pero su madre solo la miro seria, ella no hablaba muy enserio.

-.-.-

**_-Quiero que quiten todos los objetos peligrosos, cuchillos, lamparas, papel, todo-_** Elsa le dijo autoritoria a todos sus sirvientes que la miraban como si fuera una demente.

Ella los miro molesta. **_–¿Entendido?.-_**

Los sirvientes asintieron con miedo y corrieron por todo el castillo. Elsa los miro satisfecha mientras miraba a su alrededor y pudo ver a Olaf que se acercaba a ella rapidamente.

**_-Olaf, adivina, soñe que era un kanguro.-_ **Elsa dijo con una sonrisa mientras se reia de si misma.

**_-Eso es interesante.-_** Olaf susurro para si mismo, sin ninguna expresion en su cara.

**_-Lo es, tenia una bolsa y ahi ponia todas mis cosas, y por cierto, hablare sobre el embarazo a las mujeres del reino.-._**

**_-Eso es lindo, hablaras de como crece tu bebe dentro de ti-_ **Olaf tomo sus manos y las puso sobre su mejilla como si estuviera enamorado, el estaba muy feliz de que una nueva vida estuviera por llegar.

Elsa bailaba de emocion mientras Olaf hablaba, hasta que una caja de musica que empezo a sonar. Ella grito por el susto, y empezo a golpear la caja con todas sus fuerzas hasta destrozarla.

Ella rio. **_–Lo siento, pero ahora, las cajas de musica estan prohibidas.-_** suspiro. **_–Porque ahora protéjo, a mi milagro.-_**

**_-Esa era mi caja-_** Olaf dijo triste. Elsa solo miro impresionada la caja, mientras se tapaba la boca.

-.-.-

Eugene esperaba en el centro del reino, su esposa lo habia obligado a venir a ver unos hombres que eran padres y ayudarlo a superar su miedo, pero si hubiera sido su decision no hubiera venido, pero digamos que lo hicieron cambiar de parecer.

**Flashback.**

**_-Vas a ir.-_** Rapunzel dijo con sus mejillas rojas de furia.

**_-No lo hare-_ **replico.

**_-Te hare lo que mas te gusta.-_** Ella dijo mientras lo tomaba de la camisa.

Eugene uso su ''arma mortal'' como aprobacion a su propuesta.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Esperaba mientras miraba a su alrededor, miraba a la gente que venia pasar, hasta que arrugo un poco sus ojos y a lo lejos, pudo ver a 3 hombres que tenian algunas sillas para pasear bebes, a sus bebes durmiendo en su pecho con un extraño artefacto que les permitia amarrarlos a ellos y no usar sus manos. Ellos se rascaban la nariz, otro estaba fuera de forma y otro, bueno, probaba la comida de su bebe antes de que el la comiera, al final, la escupio.

**_-Hey, tu debes ser Eugene.-_ **Uno de los padres grito mientras se acercaba a el. **_– Ven, caminemos.-_**

Ellos caminaron un poco y Eugene les conto un poco sobre la bipolaridad de su esposa en el embarazo y que no estaba preparado para un hijo.

**_-No me siento preparado.-_ **Eugene replico.

**_-Nunca lo estamos, pero despues de que tengas a tu bebe, sentiras la mayor felicidad, tengo 5 hijos y aun asi tendria uno mas.-_**

Cinco revoltosos, penso Eugene mientras inconcientemente penso como seria tener esa cantidad de hijos.

**_-Pero sientete libre, aqui puedes ponerle alreves el pañal, darle la leche fria, no importa-._**

**_-Puedes praticar con mi hija, la tire cuando la cambiaba, y ni pio dijo-._ **Uno de los hombres dijo acercandole la bebe a Eugene.

Eugene se nego primero pero el hombre insisto. Eugene finalmente tomo a la niña y esta empezo a llorar, el solo la tenia en el aire, pues no sabia que hacer.

Los hombres solo se reian, Eugene era pesimo con los niños, practicamente lo odiaban.

**_-Amigo, creo que no estas listo-_** El hombre dijo riendo.

Eugene solo fruncio el ceño, no lo estaban ayudando.


	4. ¿Que es el bebe?

Les pido una disculpa si me tardo en actualizar, lo que pasa es que ustedes saben, quien sabe cuando te pueden encargar mucha tarea o a veces me quedo dormida y despierto muy tarde, ya saben tipico, pero no abandonare esta historia, y lo mas que me tardare en subir un capitulo son dos dias, sino menos, pero siempre tratare de subir un capitulo por dia, como siempre, pero no se preocupen, no los dejare con la intriga(:.

Respecto a sus comentarios, me da gusto que les guste la historia, ahora apenas empezamos con las cosas divertidas, pero cada capitulo tiene lo suyo, les agradesco a todos ustedes, si tienen una duda o lo que sea, no teman en preguntar o criticar, pues no me molesta(:.

Sigan disfrutando.

-.-.-

Las parejas se encontraban recostadas en las habitaciones de sus respectivos curanderos. Ellos tenian la experiencia necesaria de adivinar el sexo del bebe antes de nacer.

**_-Es un niño.-_ **el curandero le informo a la pareja.

**_-Oh, cielo.-_ **Elsa chillo de emocion mientras Jack sonreia de alegria por la noticia. **_–¿Que crees?, acabo de hacerme pipi-_ **bajo su mirada con desilucion, lo que provoco que Jack borrara poco a poco su sonrisa.

* * *

**_-Es niña.-_** la curandera le dijo a la pareja.

**_-Oh, una mini mi.-_ **Anna sonrio mientras tenia sujeta su mano con la de Kristoff. Estos se empezaron a besar por la noticia, pero este beso se volvio demasiado apasionado.

* * *

**_-Queremos que sea sorpresa.-_ **Hipo le dijo al curandero con una sonrisa.

**_-No se preocupen, no tengo que decirlo.-_** El curandero le dijo a la pareja con una sonrisa muy obvia en su rostro.

**_-Hipo, estoy embarazada, es sorpresa suficiente, queremos saber.-_** Merida dijo sarcastica mientras estaba recostada con una brazo detras de su cabeza. Hipo la miro sorprendido por la actitud que habia adoptado.

**_-Es niña -_ **El curandero dijo con una sonrisa.

**_-Ay, una niña, ay, me encantan los niñas-_ **Merida dijo con un ligero chillido en su voz lleno de sorpresa y felicidad. Hipo paso de tener su boca ligeramente abierta de sorpresa, a una sonrisa de felicidad, pero aun asi, el queria que fuera sorpresa.

* * *

**_-Aun estoy un poco dudoso-_ **La curandera le informo a la pareja que la miraba con ansiedad.

**_-Wow-_ **Eugene dijo sorprendido mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa.

**_-Luego sera-_ **Rapunzel sonrio, aunque aun no supiera si tendria un hijo o una hija.

-.-.-

Las hermanas y sus respectivas parejas estaban sentadas a la mesa esperando la cena.

**_-Que lindo, una niña.-_ **dijo Kristoff muy seguro de si mismo con una sonrisa dudosa en la cara, mientras Anna estaba extaciada de felicidad.

**_-Es niño.-_** Jack hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras Elsa lo imitaba.

**_-Vaya, pues les creere si es lo que dicen.-_ **Kristoff alzo sus manos sin discusion.

**_-Esta hermoso su hijo.-_** Anna replico.

Elsa rio por el cumplido de su hermana y mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro. **_–Gracias.-_**

**_-Bueno, aposte uno, y te apuesto uno mas.-_** Kristoff puso una mano en el vientre de su esposa quien estaba extaciada por la noticia.

**_-Wow.-_** Jack y Elsa dijeron al mismo tiempo repitiendolo varias veces. **_–Mellizos.-_** Elsa dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero finjiendo emocion.

Anna y Kristoff rieron y asintieron por lo que decia la pareja.

**_-Eso es, exelente.-_ **Elsa tomo un respiro y bebio un poco de su taza con los ojos bien abiertos.

**_-Dos numero uno.-_** dijo Kristoff levantando dos dedos, al igual que Anna.

Hubo una pausa de risas entre las parejas, aunque no todos estaban contentos por esa noticia. Siguieron riendo, hasta que uno de los sirvientes se acerco a la mesa con un carrito con postres.

**_-¿Quieren algo dulce sus majestades?-_ **dijo el sirviente.

**_-Yo quiero-_ **Jack dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un postre del carrito y se lo comia muy rapido. **_–Mejor déjà todos, ¿si?-._**

**_-Oye, no creo que debas-_ **Elsa lo miro horrorizada.

**_-¿No quieres? Es una lastima-_ **Jack siguio comiendo con una sonrisa extraña en su cara.

**_-No Jack-_ **Elsa susurro.

**_-WOW, DOS NUMERO UNO-_** Jack dijo con la boca llena y los ojos bien abiertos.

Kristoff y Anna lo veian felices, pues pensaban que la noticia fue demasiado buena para ellos.

**_-¿NO ES INCREIBLE?,¿NO ES CIERTO?, QUE EMOCION-._**

-.-.-

La noche pinto estrellas en el reino de Corona, el rey y la reina estaban preparados para descansar. Eugene ya estaba en la cama, pero Rapunzel aun estaba melodeando por la habitacion.

**_-¿Que?.-_ **dijo Rapunzel con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa, se sorprendio al ver a Eugene mirando muy fijamente.

**_-Alli, alto, alto.-_ **Eugene dijo mientras su esposa se acomodaba enfrente suyo. –Ahora gira, ahora enseñame la barriga- Eugene trataba de observar como este pequeño crecia dentro de su esposa.

**_-Apenas comienza a notarse-_** Rapunzel toco su barriga.

**_-No importa, veremos como sigues creciendo-_ **Eugene planto un beso en los labios de Rapunzel.


	5. La Lucha

La noche, el lapso donde un pueblo se queda callado y el cielo descansa, la joven reina de Corona dormia pacificamente a un lado de su esposo. Para eso eran las noches, para tener un dulce sueño, pero esa noche se convirtio en tragedia.

_**-Eugene, despierta-** _Rapunzel susurro duramente.

**_-¿Que sucede?-_ **Eugene respondio un poco conciente, despues de todo, el siempre dormia sin molestia alguna.

**_-Estoy sangrando-_ **chillo asustada.

Eugene se levanto rapidamente de la cama y cargo a su esposa con delicadeza. El la llevo a la casa del curandero, el no sabia lo que le pasaba o que podria ocurrirle si no hacia algo rapido.

Habian llegado con el curandero, habian cruzado todo el pueblo para llegar hasta alli, Rapunzel quejandose del sangrado. El curandero abrio sus puertas y rapidamente recostaron a la mujer. Reviso a Rapunzel y tardo un poco para que las palabras salieran de su boca, ellos habian perdido a su hijo. La pareja se quedo petrificada, Eugene solo podia estirar su cabello hacia atras y acompañar a su esposa a llorar.

La pareja se fue intristecida de la casa, con pasos lentos caminaron al castillo. Eugene la tenia agarrada de los hombros, la sentia de nuevo debil, asustada, derrotada, sensaciones que habia superado hace no muchos años.

Al llegar a la habitacion, Rapunzel se hecho a llorar unos momentos mas, Eugene se recosto a su lado y acaricio su cabello.

Rapunzel levanto su cabeza un poco y miro a su marido. **_–¿Lo deseaste?.-_**

**_-¿Como puedes decir eso?-_ **Eugene fruncio el ceño y su voz se puso dura.

**_-Es mi culpa-_ **Rapunzel chillo, arrugando sus ojos, de los cuales salian lagrimas de una en una.

**_-No digas eso, solo fue, solo es algo que no puedes controlar-_** Acaricio su cabello y suavizo su voz al tacto.

Ella lo miro de nuevo pero ahora estaba mas exaltada, sus ojos ahora parecian cascadas. Eugene solo la abrazo fuertemente y la abrazo asi hasta que su amada esposa se quedara dormida.

-.-.-

Merida acompañaba a Estoico, el cual tenia un papel en su mano, escribiendo todo lo que ella decia, desde la noticia acerca del nuevo vikingo, el estaba dispuesta a ayudar en todo.

**_-Y por ultimo, solo no quiero una gran fiesta, siempre hacen parecer a las princesas estupidas, pero yo no lo soy-_** ella dijo con su voz muy autoritaria, como siempre, ella sabia lo que queria. En su mente y por lo que ha escuchado y vivido, siempre las mujeres casadas con hombres importantes, hacen fiestas a lo grande y por ende, mucha gente las detesta, pero Merida no era asi, este bebe era su hijo y aunque fuera el proximo jefe y su primogenito, no queria hacer mucho escandalo, aunque su abuelo si lo hacia.

**_-De eso no hay problema Merida, pero tu bebe es mi nieto, asi que, sera una fiesta aun asi mas especial.-_** Estoico guiño un ojo.

Merida sonrio y toco su pequeña barriga con orgullo, su bebe tenia la mejor familia de todas. Sin darse cuenta, ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la Academia, donde Hipo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, decidio darle una visita, pues ahora lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

Hipo estaba solitario en la Academia, el entrenamiento habia termino y el tenia la obligacion de limpiar el lugar despues de utilizarlo. El barria tranquilo hasta que sintio unas manos que cubrian sus ojos.

**_-Mer-_ **Hipo rio al sentir esas manos en su rostro.

**_-Hola cielo, ¿ lo leiste?-_ **Merida se puso enfrente de el para verlo cara a cara.

**_-¿El libro de la circunsicion? Si lo hice, fue asqueroso, estaba comiendo.-_ **Hipo arrugo su frente. Ellos sabian que su bebe era una niña, pero, los curanderos a veces se equivocaban, debian estar preparados para tomar cualquier decision, sea cual sea el sexo del bebe.

**_-No dejare que nadie lastime a mi bebe asi.-_** ella arrugo su frente y apunto a su marido con un dedo.

**_-Amor, no lo recordara.-_** dijo con voz dulce mientras tocaba la barriga de su esposa.

**_-Medicamente no es necesario, ademas, hace que el pene sea menos sensible.-_**. Replico.

**_-Para eso lo hacen, para que mejore sus relaciones-._**

**_-Es perfecto como es, ¿cual es el punto?-._**

**_-Am, pues que soy vikingo-._ **Hipo sonrio como si hubiera ganado la pelea.

**_-Un vikingo nada tradicional, uno que domo a un dragon y se caso con el enemigo.-_** ella sonrio.

**_-Pero mi pene es muy vikingo, es mi vikingez.-_** fruncio el ceño.

**_-Asi que no tengo voz ni voto en lo que le pase.-_ **Merida dijo con decepcion. **_– Ademas, si tuvieras tu prepucio tal vez te amaria mas-._**

**_-¿Mucho mas?.-_ **sorprendido ante la idea.

**_-Una puntita mas-._ **Merida con sus dedos señalo.

Hipo ya no tuvo palabras y solo se rio de la situacion.

**_-¿Podemos discutirlo luego? Tengo que limpiar.-_** Hipo la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

**_-Claro.-_** ella rodo sus ojos.

**_-Te amo-_ **el le dio un beso corto en los labios, como una gran muestra de su afecto.

**_-Tambien yo-._ **Merida se dio la vuelta y salio de la Academia con una mano en su vientre. Hipo sonrio al ver a su esposa que pareciera se volvia mas bella con el tiempo. El seguia admirandola aunque su presencia se hubiera ido.

**_-Si te consuela, todos los que no se la hacen son mas atractivos-_ **Brutilda aparecio derrepente como por arte de magia. – **_En unas vacaciones me acoste con la mayoria de los vikingos de una isla-_ **Brutilda dijo orgullosa con una mini sonrisa en su cara. Hipo solo la miro con los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que la mujer habia dicho.

-.-.-

Eugene acariciaba al cabello de su esposa mientras estaba recostada en su cama, la depression la habia llenado anoche, al punto de que no queria irse a dormir. El le dio un beso en la cabeza y la dejo dormir en paz, sin molestias.

El estaba arruinado, este seria su primer hijo, el no sabia como se sentia, se sentia devastado con la idea de que su familia tenia que sufrir esto.

-.-.-

Merida yacia en el centro del pueblo controlando todo lo que habia alrededor, las competencias y celebraciones anuales serian pronto. Ella tenia trabajando a todos los vikingos jovenes en las tareas de maniobra, mientras que otros ayudaban en otro tipo de cosas.

**_-Muevelo un poco mas a la derecha.-_ **Merida le grito a la vikinga que estaba colocando un escudo como adorno. **_–Alli esta perfecto.-_ **sonrio ante la perfeccion.

Ella seguia haciendo su trabajo hasta que miro a su esposo que venia hacia ella, el parecia que tenia una cara de decepcion o enojo en su rostro.

**_-Vuelvo en un minuto, no crean que no los vigilo.-_** amenazo de una manera amable.

**_-No pienso circuncidar a mi bebe-_** Hipo decidio finalmente. La pareja sabia que habia mas probabilidades de que su bebe fuera varon y no una mujer.

**_-Sabia que te pondrias de mi lado, aparte, yo no dije que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no tiene nada de malo.-._**

**_-¿Por que te importa tanto esto?.-_ **Hipo dijo en voz alta. Algunos aldeanos paraban de hacer sus tareas por mirar la pelea de la pareja. **_–La paternidad es compartida.-._**

**_-Amor y compromiso, Hipo-._** Ella sonrio, aunque sabia que no era lo correcto en ese momento.

**_-Te lo he demostrado, trajimos cosas de tu casa, pasamos snoggeltog con tu familia-._ **replico.

**_-Pero yo sacrifique todo mi cuerpo por esto-_ **entrecerro sus ojos.

**_-¿Significa que tendras la ultima palabra?-_ **le susurro.

**_-No, significa que en cada relacion..-_** Merida iba a dar su argument, pero noto que los aldeanos estaban escuchando, en vez de hacer lo que tenian que hacer. **_– ¿Que creen que hacen? Sigan._** Los aldeanos se asustaron y siguieron en lo suyo.

**_-Que en cada relacion, hay un alfa y un beta.-_** ella dijo con toda seguridad.

**_-Y yo soy el alfa.-_** ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. –**_No, yo soy el alfa.-_** gritaron. **_–Yo lo soy.-_**

**_-Chocolate-_** dijo Merida.

Hipo arrugo su frente y queria golpear el piso, Merida disfrutaba de ganar las discusiones que tenian, pues era algo parte de ella y su personalidad.

**_-Sera mejor que, duerma hoy en el sofa-_ **Hipo sonrio y se dio la vuelta para salir de ese lugar.

Merida solo se decepciono, esta batalla que habia ganado, no se sentia como si hubiera hecho algo bien, sino, todo lo contrario.

**_-Oye Merida, si te interesa, tengo bonito prepucio-_ **Patan le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja.

Ella solo rasco su cabeza y se fue de alli con verguenza de si misma.

-.-.-

Rapunzel ya estaba un poco mas normal, no queria deprimirse mucho, el pasado era pasado, no queria herirse demasiado y menos a su familia. Pero le era dificil pasear unos momentos con su esposo, el cual se habia vuelto mas afectuoso, porque habia parejas embarazadas y pequeños a su alrededor. Los mataba.


	6. Todos Contra Todo

Lamento la tardanza, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, y esta mas o menos largo, para que lo disfruten:D.

-.-.-

Rapunzel seguia devastada, un poco mas que eso, a veces, no podia salir del castillo sin mirar a las mujeres cargando a sus bebes, o a las mujeres embarazadas quejandose de las pataditas de su bebe, y Eugene, ni se diga, a veces solo se sentaba a observar a aquellos padres que salian a caminar con sus hijos, el sentia mucho miedo por esta nueva vida que estaria en sus manos y sus amigos lo apoyaron cuando su perdida, pero nunca se imagino que algo tan pequeño e indefenso, alguien a quien nunca haz visto, podia convertirse en el nuevo amor de tu vida, esa vida que su esposa llevaba en su vientre, era ahora lo que mas anhelaba.

Estaba sentado observando a los padres que paseaban a sus hijos, desde bebes hasta niños mas grandes, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero el recuerdo de su hijo perdido lo hizo desvanecerla rapidamente. Solo basto del recuerdo para que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, ahora comprendia el deseo insaciable de ser padre. Ahora lo entendia.

-.-.-

Hipo aun estaba molesto, los malos pensamientos invadian su mente ''-¿Como vivira su hijo si sus padres pelean solo por la decision de lo que comeran hoy?-''. Merida se sentia de la misma manera, sus malditas hormonas la hacian sentir mas controladora, este lado jamas habia salido de ella, pero tener a su hijo creciendo en su vientre la hacia pensar solo en su bienestar, pero descuido mucho que su padre tambien decidiera por el.

Ambos se reconciliaron, se amaban demasiado como para hechar a la basura la experiencia mas placentera de sus vidas, y si iban a hacer esto juntos, tendrian que aprender a trabajar juntos.

La pareja estaba en el Gran Salon por la fiesta que su bebe. La fiesta fue planeada por Estoico, estaba muy emocionado, no pudo contenerse a los deseos de Merida de una pequeña reunion, e hizo totalmente lo contrario. Cada aldeano de Berk y cada aldeano del Clan Dunbroch estaba presente, ella estaba un poco avergonzada, pues no se lo esperaba. Ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas escuchando el discurso ''MUY'' sentimental de su suegro sobre su hijo, ella y su nieto.

Hipo paso al frente de todos a agradecer la presencia de todos y en eso, una Brutilda muy borracha acompaño a Hipo en el escenario.

**_-Solo estoy aqui por el, no me malinterpreten. -_**Brutilda empezo a hablar mientras Hipo y los demas reian de su forma de actuar. **_–Hipo me dijo que tambien me haria un bebe.-_**. El solo abrio mucho sus ojos y empezo a negar con su cabeza. Los aldeanos reian muy fuerte, Merida solo se tapaba los ojos con sus manos y reia demasiado, nunca penso que la fiesta de su hijo se convertiria en una borrachera para algunos.

Hipo reia nerviosamente **_–No es cierto, Merida.-_** negaba con sus manos.

**_-Es verdad Merida, seremos esposas.-_** Brutilda decia con un vaso en su mano.

-.-.-

Olaf estaba en la habitacion de Elsa diseñando la invitacion para la fiesta de su amiga, mientras que ella estaba haciendo sus ejercicios de embarazo.

**_-Muy bien, borrador de invitacion numero treinta y ocho.-_** Olaf le dio unos toques a la hoja que habia diseñado. **_–Baby Shower de Jack y Elsa Frost, demos cosas y amor para honrar a su mini copo.-._**

**_-Que lindo.-_ **Elsa le sonrio de ternura.

**_-Y luego, puse una imagen de un copo, justo ahi.-_** Olaf estiro sus brazos hacia enfrente como si empujara algo, medio sonriendo por lo que habia hecho, pero orgulloso de su trabajo.

**_-¿Y de donde la sacaste?.-_** Elsa arrugo su cara por el dolor que sentia.

**_-Me la robe, de un libro.-_ **Olaf dijo mientras seguia escribiendo en la hoja de papel, hasta que miro por la puerta que estaba entre abierta que Anna se acercaba a la habitacion.

**_-Elsa, no veas lo que viene, no querras quedar traumada.-._**

**_-Descuida, ella es mi hermana, que rayos.-_** Elsa fingio una sonrisa cuando miro a su hermana entrar en la habitacion.

**_-Elsa, hola.-_ **Anna saludo felizmente con una mini caja en sus manos, mientras que Elsa la saludo de la misma manera pero como si estuviera tarareando.

**_-Que grandes panzas, parecemos mellizas.-_** Anna se acerco a su hermana y la ayudo a levantarse del piso. **_–Pero yo si tendre mellizas.-_** bromeo.

**_-Me facina que me lo recuerdes cada vez que te veo.-_ **Elsa arrugo su frente con una sonrisa muy falsa en su rostro.

**_-Solo vine a mostrarte nuestra invitacion para nuestro baby shower.-._**

**_-Wow, ¿esto es? ¿esto es tu invitacion?-._ **Elsa tomo la cajita que se veia hermosa, pero claramente seria mejor que la de ellos.

**_-Sabes, se que Jack y Kristoff no siempre se han llevado bien, pero somos familia y debemos disfrutar de los que experimentamos ahora.-_ **Anna dijo con voz tierna mientras ponia ojos de cachorrito. Elsa solo asentia a todo lo que decia, pues tenia razon.

**_-Anna, es tu… wow.-_** Elsa abrio sus ojos con asombro.

**_-¿Que es?.-_ **Olaf pregunto.

**_-Wow, es, son, copos.-_** Elsa suspiro al final para poder pronunciar esa ultima palabra.

Anna chillo de la emocion. **_–¡Si!, hay dos en la caja, y dos aqui.-_** ella apunto a su barriga.

Olaf miro a Anna mientras hacia bola y arrugaba su hoja de papel.

**_-Vaya Anna, siete meses, ¿Como te sientes? Con las molestias supongo, porque yo se que en este punto del embarazo, el acne y la hemorragia de encias y constipacion, todo eso es muy normal.-_ **Elsa se recosto en el sillon mientras hablaba.

**_-Escuche que una mujer, cuando se embarazo, le dio Herpes.-_** dijo Olaf como si fuera muy normal.

**_-No, eso no te da por el embarazo.-_** Elsa nego con su cabeza rotundamente.

**_-No, yo me siento tan, llena, ademas tan, femenina con toda esta vida que llevo en mi.-_ **sus ojos se volvieron vibrantes por todo lo que decia. **_– Pero la verdad es que es bellisimo, pero para que te digo, si tu sabes lo que se siente.-_ **Anna encogio sus hombros y rodo sus ojos.

**_-Si lo se-_ **Elsa arrugo su nariz.

**_-Bueno, yo solo venia a darte esta humilde invitacion.-_ **Anna se levanto rapidamente del sofa y cruzo la puerta de la habitacion de su hermana. **_–Ahora, voy a mi clase de embaralates.-._**

**_-Eso suena embaravilloso.-_ **Olaf abrio sus ojos con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Anna por fin se despidio de su amigo y su hermana y salio por la puerta de su habitacion agitando su mano.

**_-Mirala, sin celulitis, nisiquiera a la luz del dia, zapatos con tacon de aguja.-_** Elsa dijo como si le repugnara pero era sorprendente que su hermana la pasara tan bien, cuando ella no.

**_-Es una embarazada magica encantanda.-._**

**_-Jack morira cuando vea esto.-._**

-.-.-

**_-¡Ay!, ¡por favor!, inventamos lo de los copos de nieve antes que ellos.-_** Jack tomo varias galletas en un plato y se recosto en la cama junto a su esposa. Jack estaba muy molesto, pues ellos eran los que tenian poderes helados, ellos eran los verdaderos copos. **_–Es nuestro, ¿no?-._**

-.-.-

**_-No puedes ir a Escocia en este momento, es peligroso, y aparte me voy mañana a hacer esas cosas de jefe.-_** Hipo le grito a Merida desde la ducha, mientras ella hacia sus maletas.

**_-Nadie te pide que dejes de hacer tu trabajo, ademas son mi familia Hipo.-_** Merida no iba a cambiar de opinion, ademas, su hijo estaba a salvo dentro de ella.

**_-Te esfuerzas demasiado amor, incluso para tu edad.-_** Hipo le siguio gritando desde la ducha.

Merida lo miro con la boca abierta. **_–Wow, gracias, es super amable, muchas gracias.-_** le grito molesta mientras iba de un lado a otro en la habitacion.

**_-¿No puedo hablar de lo que es real?.-_ **El salio de la ducha con el ceño fruncido.

**_-Tengo buena salud, tengo buen peso y saludable y mira que tu no ayudas.-_** Ella lo apunto con su dedo.

**_-Me gustaria que alguien los acompañara a ti y a la pequeña Hilda.-_ **Hipo se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

**_-¿Sabes que? tengo a mi equipo, y te pido que abandones tu viaje y me acompañes.-_** Merida se dirigio a otra habitacion sin dejar de gritarle. **_–Y no le pondremos Hilda.-_** replico.

**_-Hace una semana te gustaba.-_ **Hipo jalo su cabello.

**_-Estaba en un momento de delirio.-_ **Rodo sus ojos. **_–¡Por las barbas de Thor!, a veces pienso que todo seria mas sencillo, si hiciera todo esto sola.-_ **ella no lo podia mirar a los ojos despues de lo que acaba de decir.

Hipo arrugo su ojos y la miro detestable, no se pudo sorprender por algo tan estupido como eso. **_–¿Enserio? ¿Eso crees?.-_** El se acerco a ella pero no la toco.

Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo cara a cara y suspiro antes de decir una palabra. **_–Mira, Hipo, solo porque nos casamos, ¿ahora debemos estar de acuerdo en todo?.-._**

**_-¿Y porque no tomas las decisiones de nuestro hijo para toda su vida y despues me mandas una carta?.-_ **Hipo se enrredo una toalla en la cadera y cerro la puerta detras de ella.

Merida puso una cara larga y triste, se miro en el espejo un momento y se recargo en la mesa. **_–¿Por que haces esto Merida?.-_ **nego con su cabeza y acaricio su barriga.

-.-.-

**_-Se que te has estado esforzando para superar esto, pero, no quiero que dejemos de intentar, solo fue una mala experiencia y quiero que estes bien.-_** Eugene tomaba los hombros de su esposa y la acarreaba por todo el pueblo para llevarla a divertirse con sus viejos amigos.

**_-Eugene, sobre eso, yo.-_** Rapunzel se sentia incomoda, pero no queria hacer sentir mal a su esposo.

**_-No digas mas, hoy nos vamos a divertir como antes, y veremos que pasa.-_ **El le dio un enorme beso en su mejilla y entraron a un lugar donde habia una fiesta donde asistirian algunos padres y gente de otros lados.

Eugene reconocio a sus amigos padres que estaban en el escenario cantando, pero las copas se les subieron a la cabeza y uno de ellos le grito a su esposa que fueran por los trillizos, lo que provoco que la esposa se sonrojara pero subio al escenario y tomo la botella de su marido y la oreja de su marido.

Rapunzel no se sentia comoda en esta situacion, odiaba el aire que provocaba ese lugar, ella solo pudo empujar a la gente cuidadosamente y salir de alli.

**_-Rapunzel ¿que pasa?.-_ **Eugene le pregunto a su esposa sin acercarsele mucho.

**_-Yo soy la culpable de que todo esto pasara.-_** Rapunzel derramo unas lagrimas. **_- Soy la culpable de no poder hacer lo que se supone que una mujer debe hacer.-_** Ella solo se acerco a Eugene y recosto su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

**_-No es tu culpa, te lo repito, no es tu culpa, nadie tiene la culpa.-_** Eugene lloro con ella un momento, pero, ahora su trabajo era consolarla.

-.-.-

Les gusto?(: si es asi que bien y si no pues que triste:(. Los vengo a invitar que visiten mi perfil para que vean los nuevos proyectos que tengo planeados, pues a veces me preguntan que porque dejo ahi mis historias pero cuando en realidad hay una secuela detras de la secuela, o pueden irse dando una idea de lo que tengo planeado. Asi que si tienen una idea o algo pues diganmelo, solo que no quiero contar muchos detalles sobre las historias porque despues les quito los giros que dan y asi:D. Bueno los dejo y esperen nueva actualizacion.


	7. Exigencias

No saben cuanto lamento la super-larga-larguisima espera que les di:(. Enserio lo siento, pero la escuela y las ultimas semanas de vacaciones estuvieron horribles. Trabajos y muchas cosas para que al final digan que las revisan despues de vacaciones.-. Osea?. Pero lo siento:( no lo volvere a hacer, pero les dejo un super largo capitulo para que me perdonen(: Agradesco mucho sus comentarios y perdon nuevamente por la espera.

-.-.-

Merida paseaba por los alrededores de Berk para encontrarse con su suegro, quien estaba subiendo mucho de peso. Lo raro era, que se supone que son los esposos los que engordan con ellas, mas no los padres de sus esposos. Estoico estaba muy emocionado, y al estar tambien muy presionado empezo a comer mas de lo normal, mucho mas que ella, aunque fuera quien debia tener las hormonas por sus niveles mas altos y bajos, pero al parecer cambiaron de papel.

Ella pudo verlo de lejos sentado en una mesa a la interperie donde habia una jarra y un plato lleno de comida, no sabia lo era pero aun asi se preocupaba de que pudiera afectarle en algo.

**_-¡ESTOICO!.-_ **Merida le grito y el solo subio la cabeza para mirarla sorprendido. **_-¿Que rayos?-_ **Ella se le acerco y miro el plato de comida donde habia pollo, diferentes tipos de bayas, cerveza y demas.

**_-¡Ay no!.-_ **Estoico tartamudeo por ver a su nuera molesta.

**_-¿Que tienes alli?.-_ **Merida apunto con su indice al plato de comida de su suegro.

**_-Es de Bocon-_ **dijo sin mas rodeos, pero Bocon, quien no estaba muy lejos de la escena de su amigo hablo. –**_Eso es mentira-_** replico con sus cejas fruncidas.

**_-Merida, ya sabes que es comun que cuando en la casa de un hombre hay una mujer embarazada, tendemos a subir un poco de peso. ¡Asi como Hipo! ¡miralo! Esta mas pachoncito-_ **trato de defenderse mientras todo el mundo lo observaba, pero lo bueno es que su hijo no ya que estaba en un viaje, pero si lo hubiera escuchado decir eso claramente hubiera tenido problemas.

**_-A eso se le llama excusa, ¡por favor! debemos resolver este problema, hoy-_** Ella puso una mano en el hombro de su suegro. –**_No cuando subas de peso-._**

**_-Mira tu no entiendes de lo que hablo-_** Estoico se paro de la mesa para calmar a la esposa de su hijo pero ella ya estaba muy alterada. **_–No es algo de lo que estes viviendo.-_**

**_-¡¿Que no entiendo?!-_** Lo miro indignada. **_–Cuando empece a tener esta panza, todo el mundo penso que podia opinar sobre mi, pero ese no es el punto, opinan sobre mi bebe-_ **ella lo miro mientras sonreria sarcasticamente. **_–¿De verdad? ¿En que universo es correcto que un completo extraño opine acerca del nieto del jefe mucho antes de que llege al mundo? Tu nieto.-_** Lo miro con ternura. **_–¡POR THOR! ¿Que no hay nadie que me pregunte lo que quiero?.-_ **Grito a los cuatro vientos mientras toda la gente estaba alrededor de ellos contemplando la escena.

**_-¿Que es lo que quieres?.-_ **Estoico la miro con ojos cuestionables.

**_-Algo como eso.-_ **Merida lo solto mirando el plato de comida lleno de diferentes cosas. Lo miro con ojos llenos de deseo.

**_-Es sabroso si, no es sano, pero es sabroso.-_** El miro su plato satisfecho de lo que el se alimentaba, mientras ella seguia el plato a todas partes.

Merida agito su cabeza en negacion, ella no queria nada de eso. –**_Vamos a enfrentar este problema de una manera saludable Estoico.-_ **Ella tomo el plato de comida y lo puso sobre la mesa. –**_Ahora, quiero que digas ¡YO LO LOGRARE!, ¡YO LO LOGRARE!-_ **Merida le grito de una manera para impulsarlo, mientras que Estoico repetia con ella y los demas aplaudian.

**_-¿Preparado? Ahora haz flexiones. Baja y luego sube-_** Empezo a hacer lo que su nuera le decia mientras ella lo alentaba, pero, un fuerte dolor en el vientre de Merida le causo que gritara del dolor mientras se tiraba al piso con tal de controlar el dolor. Estoico se levanto rapidamente mientras los demas se acercaban a ella a ayudarla.

**_-¡AY POR THOR! ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A LOS CURANDEROS!-_ **Se arrodillo a un lado de Merida para calmarla pero era imposible.

-.-.-

Eugene estaba sentado en la fuente en el centro del reino mientras esperaba a los hombres que le ayudaban a prepararse para ser padre. Ayer, aunque fingiera que el habia superado su dolor, necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera tan cercano, sino, alguien que pudiera decirle unas palabras reconfortantes y sentir apoyo ajeno a el.

Seguia sentado esperando a los muchachos cuando los miro de lejos paseando a sus hijos como de costumbre.

**_-¡HEY! Amigos-_** Eugene se acerco detras de ellos corriendo mientras que todo el grupo se detuvo observandolo.

**_-¿Te pasa algo?-_** Uno de ellos pregunto extrañado por la forma de actuar.

**_-Lo siento, pero, necesito un consejo-_ **Dijo sin dar mas rodeos con una rapida respiracion.

Todos se acercaron a el para escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

**_-Si ustedes hubieran pasado por lo mismo que yo, ¿Que hubieran hecho?.-._**

**_-Trataria de tener otro bebe.-_**

**_-Estaria de luto.-_**

**_-Solo dejaria que las cosas pasaran y volverlo a intentar.-_** Uno de ellos hablo con un tono suave. **_–Se que pasaste por algo que nadie desearia pasar, pero, siempre hay segundas oportunidades y hacerlo mejor.-_ **El puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eugene. Esas palabras lo hicieron pensar, lo hicieron sentir un poco mas comodo consigo mismo.

-.-.-

**_-Las demas curanderas dijeron que podria salir muy pronto.-_ **Merida le dijo con una sonrisa amable y simplatica al curandero que cuidaba de ella. Ella estaba reposando en su cama mientras la analizaban.

**_-Lindo intento, pero te quedaras en cama para que pueda vigilarte de cerca.-_ **El curandero dijo sin expresion en su cara pero sus intenciones eran de lo mas nobles. **_–Tu bebe nacera en Berk.-_ **Puso una mano sobre la barriga de la mujer.

**_-No entiende, debo volver a Escocia, debo ver a mis padres.-_ **molesta le hablo al curandero quien se preparaba para irse.

**_-¿Y que? ¿Que se te rompa la fuente en medio del camino?.-_** La miro con ojos cuestionando lo que habia dicho.

**_-Yo subi a las cataratas del fuego.-_ **Merida menciono su gran azaña orgullosa mientras ponia una mano en su pecho. –**_Estoy segura de que mantendre al bebe aqui hasta llegar a Escocia. Se que lo hare ¿si?. Lo lograre.-._**

**_-¡NO! no lo hara.-_ **El curandero le grito a la joven quien tenia la boca semi abierta por la reaccion tan severa del medico. –**_Te quedaras en cama. Te lo juro, tu no decides.-._**

-.-.-

Jack y Elsa se dirigian al salon de baile donde el babyshower de Anna y Kristoff se daria a cabo. Aunque vivian en la misma casa y la compartian, la diferencia entre sus habitaciones era considerable.

**_-Jack, cielo, ve mas lento parece que vas a llegar corriendo.-_ **Elsa camino detras de el con una mano en su espalda.

**_-Lo siento, lo siento.-_** Jack espero a que su novia llegara a un lado de el y continuar el recorrido juntos. **_–¡Wow! ¿En verdad te sientes bien?.-_ **Puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer quien sonreria a pesar de todo.

**_-Deja de preguntarme, estoy bien.-_** Elsa rio por el comentario.

**_-¡Ay! ¡Por Dios! ¿Que cosa apesta de esa manera?.-_** Jack arrugo su nariz por el fetido olor que desprendia de algun lado desconocido.

Elsa solo ponia duro su rostro por los comentarios de su novio. **_–Si te importa tanto, es el bebe. El bebe tiene gases, el pobre no puede evitarlo.-_ **Ella dijo furiosa mientras apretaba sus puños para luego suavizar su voz.

**_-La verdad apesta demasiado.-_** Jack dijo sin sutileza.

**_-¡NO HABLES DEL BEBE ASI!.-_ **Elsa dijo duramente.

Ellos cruzaron a un lado de sirvientas con bebidas en bandejas, saludando a la pareja y tomando una bebida con una sonrisa.

**_-¿Se murio una rata?-_ **Una sirvienta arrugo su nariz y por consecuencia su cara por el olor que cruzaba por su nariz.

Elsa solo se enderezo sin dignidad mientras Jack la observaba. **_–__Al parecer el bebe se orino.-._**

El solo formo con sus labios una diagonal, pues al parecer el embarazo de su esposa era el peor que podria haber. **_–¿Estas segura poder hablar frente a todos acerca del embarazo?.-_ **Jack le dijo con ternura.

**_-¡NECESITO POLLO!.-_** le grito.

**_-¡HEY! Si vinieron.-_ **Kristoff se acerco a la pareja con una sonrisa llena de emocion mientras tomaba de los hombros a Elsa. –**_Ven, las chicas estan por alla, tu tambien Jack, ¿Que esperas?.-._**

Jack suspiro estresado. **_–¿Que rayos?.-_** Hasta que iba a poner el regalo del bebe en la gran pila de regalos, solo lo dejo caer.

La pareja entro al lugar que parecia tener una gran fiesta por las risas de todos, bebidas y musica de fondo mas movida de lo normal que en fiestas mas elegantes. Elsa se adentraba mas hasta que escucho a su hermana llamarla. **_–¡Ven Elsa! ¡Hay chocolate y helado!.-._**

**_-Genial.-_ **Elsa dijo con una sonrisa que al medio segundo de desvanecio de su cara mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

Kristoff caminaba junto con Jack mientras el lo tenia abrazado con un brazo. **_–Oye, ¿seguro que no es Elsa la de los mellizos?.-_** Kristoff rio por su propio comentario.

**_-Oye.-_** Jack lo miro con tristeza.

**_-¡Ay Jack! Mejora tu sentido del humor o va ser un dia muy largo.-._**

El paseaba alrededor del salon con una bebida en su mano hasta que unos hombres que estaban sentados en una mesa le hablaron. –**_Oye Jack, vimos que ya no congelas todo a tu paso. Mi esposa y yo llorabamos siempre que congelabas nuestro castillo. No vayas a volver a hacerlo.-_ **Los hombres rieron en broma mientras el solo arrugaba su cara.

**_-Si, evito hacerlo.-_** Jack sonrio ante los hombres aunque odiaba acercarseles.

**_-Aqui tienes tu bebida.-_ **Uno de los hombres puso una margarita en su mano.

**_-Oh no, gracias, estoy bien.-._**

**_-¿Que se siente ser ''pariente'' de alguien que corta hielo? ¿Alguna vez han inventado un juego o algo asi?.-_ **Los hombres preguntaron con curiosidad.

**_-Una vez, hace como tres años.-_ **Kristoff se le acerco por atras para abrazarlo.

Todos reian, incluso Jack. **_–Ellos no querran saber de eso.-_** Dijo con los dientes apretados y una sonrisa muy falsa. **_–Hizo trampa, hizo trampa.-._**

**_-No, solo era un ejercicio de diversion.-_ **Kristoff seguia riendo con los muchachos mientras Jack solo queria soltarse de su agarre. Pero el fue mas rapido y se solto para irse a cualquier lado sin rumbo. –**_¡Hey! ¿A donde vas? No puedes abandonar asi a una fresca margarita.-._**

**_-¡NO PIENSO SUBIR MIS CALORIAS!.-_** Jack le grito molesto mientras salia del salon.

**_-Pero podrias bajarla con una chica.-_** Kristoff rio mientras todos se burlaban amenamente por lo divertido que era molestar a Jack.

**_-¡KRISTOFF!.-_ **Anna se paro enfrente de el, lo cual hizo que todos se callaran. –**_NO QUIERO QUE TRATES A MI CUNADO ASI!.-_ **le grito enfrente de todos mientras los dos hombres que causaron eso la miraban con ojos muy abiertos al igual que sus bocas. –**_QUIERO QUE SUELTES ESA BEBIDA Y QUIERO QUE SALGAS ALLA Y REPARES LO QUE ROMPISTE.-_** Lo miro furiosa.

**_-Yo… solo queria divertirme.-_** Kristoff trato de defenderse mientras aun estaba en shock.

**_-Necesita sanar. Y TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR PORQUE HABLO MUY ENSERIO. NO DEJARE QUE ESTOS BEBES LLEGEN AL MUNDO CON DISTURBIOS EN LA FAMILIA ¿ENTENDIDO? HAZLO YA, SUELTA ESA BEBIDA.-._**

**_-Eso hare cielito.-_ **Levanto sus cejas y dejo la bebida mientras se retiraba.

Ella lo siguio con sus ojos muy abiertos para luego mirar a sus dos amigos con la misma cara para que borraran esa sonrisa y se quedaran serios. Lo cual funciono.

Mientras tanto, Jack se encontraba patinando en la pista de hielo que habia creado Elsa unos años atras. La pista le servia a veces como un lugar para dejar sacar sus sentimientos.

**_-Tranquilo, solo porque el sea un padre idiota, tu debas ser un mal padre. No eres ridiculo, no compites. ¡NO VOY A COMPETIR!-_ **Jack se hablaba a si mismo tranquilizando sus ansias mientras que solo se deslizaba en el hielo.

**_-¿Hablando solo otra vez?.-_ **Kristoff se habia puesto sus patines y alcanzo a ver a Jack quien se deslizaba en el hielo con furia.

**_-Necesito estar a solas Kristoff.-_** El se hizo a un lado del rubio quien lo seguia a pesar de sus peticiones. **_–No voy a competir.-._**

**_-No te desharas de mi, Jack.-._**

**_-¡Dios!, no competire Kristoff.-._**

**_-Tampoco yo.-._**

Jack se burlo. **_–No voy a caer en tu trampa.-._**

**_-Saca lo que tienes atorado.-._**

**_-¡ESTOY HARTO DE COMPETIR CONTIGO!, ¿ENTIENDES?.-._**

**_-Eso es, sigue hablando. Te escucho.-._**

**_-¡ME QUITASTE EL APODO DE COPO DE NIEVE!, ¡ERES LA RAZON POR LA QUE ENGORDE!, ¡ERES LA RAZON DE MIS IMPULSOS DE IRA!.-._ **Jack patinaba mucho mas rapido por mas que sacaba sus sentimientos al aire.

**_-Wow, eso dolio. Detente.-_** Kristoff se detuvo al igual que Jack pero mas enfrente que el.

Jack solo respiraba lentamente mientras esperaba que las palabras de Kristoff salieran de su boca.

**_-Al parecer soy muy malo en el departamento de la familia, ¿no?.-._**

Jack solo se le acerco para quedar de frente con el.

**_-Nunca nos cansamos de ver como congelabas los demas reinos. Lo tenemos todo en dibujos. En un libro. Y a carbon-._ **Kristoff lo dijo como si fuera algo muy exepcional. –**_Y a veces, nos quedamos despiertos y te miramos esperando a que hagas algo genial.-._**

**_-¿Enserio?.-_ **Jack dijo con ternura mientras su rostro de suavizaba.

**_-Esto es muy dificil para mi.-_ **Kristoff se enderezo agacho su cabeza.

**_-Dilo.-_ **Jack lo miro fijamente pero el no hizo nada, pero, de un momento a otro en un lapso muy corto de tiempo Kristoff empezo a reir y se empezo a deslizar por el hielo libremente.

**_-¡SI ME GANAS, NO VOLVEREMOS A COMPETIR!.-_ **Kristoff grito mientras se adelantaba.

**_-¡CON UN DEMONIO!.-_ **Jack grito y empezo a perseguirlo por toda la pista que recorria gran parte del castillo.

Los jovenes patinaban por toda la pista mientras Jack gritaba maldiciones y Kristoff ya cantaba Victoria. Ambos iban chocando con la gente del pueblo que tiraba sus cosas por temor a que los lastimaran.

**_-Hola Bob, hola Dave.-_ **Kristoff saludaba mientras atropellaba a sus amigos en el pueblo.

**_-¡ABRAN PASO, ABRAN PASO!.-_ **Jack gritaba mientras traba de esquivarlos.

Ambos seguian con la competencia mientras sin saberlo, se ponian locos y se dirigian cerca de donde estaba el babyshower, que al parecer ya habian olvidado por completo.

**_-ESE ES EL ESPITIRU DE UN FROST.-_ **Kristoff empujaba de lado a Jack para que se descarrilara. **_¿__QUE? ¿ES DEMASIADO INTENSO PARA TI?.-._**

**_-¡SIGUES HACIENDO TRAMPA!.-._**

**_-¡PREPARATE QUE YA VIENE LA BANDERA A CUADROS!.-._**

**_-¡BASTA!.-._**

**_-¡SOLO EXISTE UN NUMERO UNO JACK!.-._**

**_-¡NO SOY EL NUMERO DOS!.-._**

Ambos ya se estaban empujando el uno al otro, hasta que entraron deslizandose por el castillo y por ende, atravesando la puerta donde seguia la fiesta. Jack con ansias de ganar, se deslizo aun mas rapido hasta que atraveso las puertas y saliera volando hacia la mesa de postres. Al grado de romper la mesa.

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y Anna rapidamente se acerco y tapo con sus manos su boca, preocupada de lo que sea que pudo haber pasado. La multitud veia con horror, exepto Elsa, ella, bueno, dormia placidamente arriba de una de las mesas. Hasta que un grito de victoria se produjo de la boca de Jack, quien se levantaba con las manos arriba, cubierto de pastel. Todos aplaudian y cantaban victoria mientras levantaban sus bebidas hacia el por haber ganado cual sea haya sido la competencia.

**_-¡GANE!.-_ **grito Jack con una sonrisa.

**_-Acabo con la villa margarita.-_ **Kristoff se acerco a Anna con una mirada triste en sus ojos, pero Anna solo lo abrazaba mientras sonreia de felicidad.

-.-.-

Merida estaba postrada en su cama mientras acariciaba su barriga tranquilamente. Ella estaba leyendo el manual de dragones que Hipo amaba y cargaba con el a todos lados. En una pagina, pudo observar un dibujo de un jinete encima de un dragon. La pasion de Hipo. Montar dragones.

**_-Tu padre es exelente haciendo eso.-_ **Merida le susurro a su bebe.

Ella aun observaba la foto y sus detalles hasta que escucho el abrir de la puerta. **_–¿Quien es?.-_ **ella grito sin esperar que la voz que le respondiera estuviera alli.

**_-Hola.-_ **Hipo con una sonrisa entro a la habitacion tarareando su saludo sorprendiendo a su esposa.

**_-¡POR THOR! QUE? ¿QUE HACES? Se supone que estas de viaje.-_** Merida lo abrazaba amenamente sorprendida de que estuviera alli.

**_-Me expulsaron.-_ **El planto un beso corto en sus labios. **_–Dijeron que era un jefe muy raro.-_** dijo Hipo mientras reia.

**_-¿Que? ¿por que?.-_ **Merida pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

**_-Bueno….-_ **Hipo dijo nervioso pasando una mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

**Flashback.**

Habian varios jefes de diferentes tribus alrededor de una mesa larga donde discutian ciertas leyes que aplicaban para todas las islas vikingas del archipielago.

_**-Opino que todos deberiamos rendirnos ante nuestros enemigos y no usar cascos. Con cuernos.-** _Hipo dijo muy seguro de si mismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Todos lo miraron con el labio ligeramente levantado con algunas espadas apuntandole a su cuello.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**_-¿Arruinaste tu junta por mi?.-_ **Merida con ternura puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello, sonriendo con ternura aunque Hipo aun reia por la historia.

**_-Dijeron que soy un desastre.-_ **El sonreia. **_–Oye no quiero que nadie mas cuide de ti amor, es mi trabajo.-_ **Hipo le dedico una dulce mirada siendo correspondida por su esposa que estaba mas que satisfecha por todo lo que su esposo hacia por ella. Se miraron a los ojos un momento mas para plantar un tierno beso en sus labios.

**_-Estoy de acuerdo. Tenias razon. Tu ganas.-_** Merida agito sus manos en el aire mientras le daba la razon a su marido.

**_-Merida no quiero tener razon. No quiero ganar.-_ **Suspiro. –**_Te quiero a ti y al bebe a salvo.-_** Hipo la miro y planto un ultimo beso en los labios de su esposa.

Ambos sonrerian de felicidad de estar el uno con el otro. Hipo recosto su cabeza en el vientre de su esposa mientras que esta acariciaba su cabello. Hipo planto un beso en su vientre y se recosto de nuevo. –**_Papa esta aqui.-_** dijo con sutileza mientras cerraba sus ojos. _**–Estoy aqui.-.**_

-.-.-

Uff, muy largo el capitulo:l. Bien queria aprovechar este tiempo para hablar del sumamente-increiblefragilistamentehermosomaravilloso trailer de como entrenar a tu dragon dos(,: ES TAN HERMOSO! y Valka y Estoico son tan bellos:,( llore enserio. Pero como odio las partes de hicstrid, esque enserio no me gusta:l, pero que le hago.


	8. Locura Maternal

**_-Buenas noches mama.-_ **Rapunzel sentada en su cama mientras compartia una charla con su madre, la cual ya estaba preparada para dormir. Su madre asintio y se despidio con un beso en la mejilla y salio por la puerta de la habitacion de su hija, mientras que esta se estaba acomodando en una posicion comoda para leer un poco antes de irse a dormir, pero en ese preciso momento Eugene entro a la habitacion, asintiendo a la madre quien ya se estaba retirando.

**_-Vaya, hasta que por fin te veo por aqui.-_** Eugene le brindo una sonrisa tierna a su esposa mientras el se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos atras de su espalda.

**_-Es nuestra habitacion, ¿no es cierto?.-_** Rapunzel rio guiñandole un ojo a su marido quien se sonrojaba al escuchar esa dulce risa que ya hacia tanto no escuchaba. –**_¿Que te paso ahora?.-. l_**e pregunto curiosa por su actitud.

**_-Solo quiero que sepas que te entiendo. Que tal vez jamas comprenda por todo lo que pasaste, pero, no quiero que esa sea la razon por la que algun dia no podamos formar nuestra familia.-_ **Eugene se acerco mas a ella con los brazos hacia atras tratando de sonar lo menos nervioso posible. **_–Es cierto, nunca pude estar en sintonia en tu, bueno, ya sabes, pero quiero.-._ **El se acercaba un poco mas mientras que Rapunzel tenia su cabeza gacha, soportando estas platicas rutinarias que su esposo le daba como apoyo, pero era suficiente, era mas que torturante para ella. –**_Te traje estos malditos me quemaron.-_ **Eugene solto sus brazos, dejando ver una caja de dulces que acercaba a ella, esperando a que los tomara.

**_-Dijiste que nunca jamas.-_** Rapunzel tomo los caramelos sin ninguna expresion, pero el sonido de su voz tenia un efecto sorpresa. Eugene rio sabiendo que hace un tiempo le dijo que cocinar era lo suyo, que el jamas lo haria.

**_-Hice una exepcion.-_ **El se recosto junto a ella, mientras estiraba sus brazos.

**_-Eugene, mi cambio no tiene nada que ver con que ibamos a tener un bebe, de todos modos, no estabamos listos, es decir…-_ **agito un poco su voz.

**_-Rapunzel, eso es mentira. Dame una razon.-._**

**_-Es que, Pascal no te quiere.-._ **Rapunzel rio.

**_-¡¿QUE?!.-_ **Eugene hizo su cabeza para atras mientras se pintaba una sonrisa en su cara. **_–Lo dice la chica que solo conocio el mundo hace pocos anos.-._**

**_-Esta bien, no es Pascal, lo sabes.-._**

**_-¿Entonces que, Rapunzel?, todo era grandioso.-._**

**_-Es que, eres tan inmaduro y no estas listos nunca para nada.-._** Ella replico.

**_-Pero no todos podemos ser como tu, ¿o si?.-._**

**_-¿Te digo la verdad?.-._ **Rapunzel lo miro a los ojos con angustia cuando este solo asentia. **_–Cada vez que te tengo enfrente, eso me mata, ¿ si? ¿Te sirve esa razon?.-._ **Las lagrimas en sus ojos querian salir pero solo se habian humedecido un poco, mientras que al mismo tiempo se paro de su cama para salir de la habitacion, pero regreso para terminar. **_–Podemos terminar esto, ¿ por favor?.-._**

**_-Claro.-._ **Asintio sorprendido por las acciones de su esposa que en ese momento le asustaba lo que podia llegar a decir.

**_-Ten.-._ **Ella le acerco la caja de caramelos mientras aun estaba parada junto a la cama.

**_-No, quedatelos, no me gustan los caramelos.-._**

**_-Bien.-._ **Rapunzel salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta a su paso, mientras que el se recargaba en su almohada para suspirar hondo, pues nada de lo que habia planeado habia salido como esperaba.

-.-.-

Olaf estaba en la habitacion de Anna pintando un recuadro de ella embarazada con Kristoff. El se podria decir que no era el mejor pintor del mundo, pero era un regalo para su amiga, uno muy especial para el.

**_-¿Listo?.-_ **Anna pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente en su sillon.

**_-¿Segura que no quieres esperar a Kristoff?.-_ **Olaf pregunto inseguro.

**_-Noup.-_** Chillo. **_–La quiero ver justo aqui, ahora.-._**

Olaf suspiro y le mostro un pedazo de papel un poco grande donde el habia pintando dibujos de circulos y palos. Para el era una obra de arte, pero la realidad era que un niño de tres años podia pintar mejor. Anna no habia reaccionado, lo cual lo asusto.

**_-Es… es… ¡hermoso!. ME ENCANTA.-_ **Anna aplaudio varias veces.

**_-¿Te gusta?.-_ **Olaf tenia un brillo en los ojos mientras se hacia pequeño.

**_-¡Me encanta! Cuando nazca el bebe, lo pintaras muchas veces, al igual que el hijo de Elsa.-._** Anna abrazo a Olaf tiernamente como antes, pero sin darse cuenta puso su mano en el vientre de su amiga y pudo sentir una patada de los mellizos.

**_-¡Vaya! ¡Que patada dieron!.-_ **Ella se froto la barriga mientras Olaf la veia con asombro.

**_-¿Quieres sentirlos?.-._**

**_-Claro.-_ **Olaf dijo suavemente mientras acercaba sus manitas al vientre de su amiga para sentir otra patada. **_–Es un milagro, ¿no?.-_ **pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, a lo cual, Anna asintio.

-.-.-

Para los habitantes de Arendelle era un dia muy especial, su reina les hablaria acerca de como ha llevado todo esto del embarazo, ya que a muchas mujeres en el reino les espantaba la idea, pero con el apoyo de la reina Elsa, muchas se tranquilizaban.

Elsa caminaba con las piernas separadas y las manos en su espalda hacia el centro del pueblo donde habia un gran escenario. Todo el mundo saludaba a la reina con una sonrisa y ella se las devolvia, pero el dolor de su vientre y todo lo que estaba pasando en su interior la hacian sentir mareada, al grado de solo mirar a los lados sin rumbo alguno.

**_-Reina Elsa, aqui esta.-_ **Una de las mujeres que habia organizado el evento se le acerco y le dio una reverencia.

**_-Si… ya vine.-_ **Elsa le dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras miraba a las embarazadas a su alrededor.

**_-Se ve fantastica. Estamos muy agradecidas de que pudiera venir.-_ **La mujer la sostenia de los hombros mientras miraba la barriga de la reina, pero esto solo la ponia incomoda. **_–¿No es una maravilla experimentar todo lo de la maternidad?. Debe de estar extaciada cada segundo de cada dia.-._**

**_-Cada dia, cada segundo.-_ **Elsa decia en voz suave y perturbante mientras la cara de preocupacion se reflejaba en su cara.

Detras del escenario. Olaf y Elsa estaban preparados para lo que sea que viniese en ese momento. Elsa solo hechaba un ojo a toda la gente que habia venido a la reunion y por lo que vio, era mucha.

**_-Elsa, mira que lindas flores.-_** Se acerco con un ramo de flores de diferentes colores mientras las olia apasionadamente. **_–Deberiamos llevarlas.-._**

**_-Olaf, no se si podre hacerlo.-_ **Elsa se sento en una silla mientras se hacia aire con su mano. **_–No puedo salir y actuar como si todo fuera maravilloso. Me siento muy mal.-_ **Desato los cabellos de su trenza, haciendola parecer desarreglada mientras aun se hacia aire pero con mas intensidad. **_–¡Y HACE TANTO CALOR!-._**

**_-Lo lograras. Sal al escenario y derrama tu sabiduria.-_ **le grito a Elsa dandole animos.

**_-Olaf, me hice pipi encima.-_ **dijo con tono de voz preocupante y de sorpresa.

**_-Es natural.-_ **Olaf asintio ya que era normal.

**_-No Olaf, son litros…-_ **Elsa le susurro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ponia la mano de Olaf en su falda.

* * *

**_- Y ahora, demos la bienvenida a nuestra reina, Elsa Arendelle.-_ **La mujer aplaudio al igual que la gente que sonreia por ver a su reina en accion.

Elsa entro al escenario con un vestido grande y desarreglado, al igual que su cabello. Todos aplaudian pero Jack, quien estaba en la multitud con una sonrisa, la borro rapidamente por ver la apariencia de Elsa en ese momento.

**_-¿Es para mi?.-_ **Elsa apunto al sillon que habia en el escenario.

**_-Si claro.-_ **La mujer le susurro con una sonrisa.

Elsa sin pensarlo se sento con las piernas abiertas. Se acomodo la espalda pero se dio cuenta que sus notas estaban en su vestido.

**_-¡OLAF! ¡OLAF! ¡CIELO!.-_ **Elsa grito.

Olaf entro al escenario mirando a Elsa, quien traia su vestido puesto. Todos en la multitud reian al ver al muñeco de nieve vestido de esa manera.

**_-¡Olaf! ¡Mis notas! En el bolsillo.-_ **El muñeco de nieve se acerco a la reina quien buscaba desesperadamente las notas. Este salio corriendo por las risas que provocaba.

Elsa sonrio rapidamente para llamar la atencion. **_–Un magico y feliz milagro. Experimentar el embarazo.-_ **Miro sus notas. **_–El brillo maternal se prepara con dos cucharadas de besos de angel. Comienza cuando sientes…-_ **Elsa empezo a hablar con voz entrecortada y la voz atorada en la garganta. Ella respiro hondo con una sonrisa. **_– Lo siento, hormooooonas, ¿ cierto?.-_ **rio junto con la multitud. **_–Me la paso llorando todo el tiempo y…-_ **respiro mirando sus notas.

**_-¿Quieren escuchar la verdad?-_ **rasco debajo de su seno. **_–La verdad es que…no puedo pensar con esto puesto, lo siento, estoy muy incomoda.-_** Elsa empezo a pasar sus manos por debajo del vestido y saco un sosten para luego aventarlo a donde sea que cayera. **_–Es que, ya se me olvido como era mi cuerpo, en serio.-._**

**_-Lo lamento, nada de esto estaba planeado. Mucho antes de embarazarme, yo solo queria, queria tener ese brillo. El que te prometen en los libros con la imagen de una bella mujer con su hermosa y perfecta barriga con esa dulce sonrisa.-_ **Elsa empezo a mirar su barriga y todas las madres ponian una mirada tierna y dulce. **_–Bien, la verdad es que… son mentiras.-_ **La multitud la miro con horror y la bocas abiertas.

**_-Es una mentira del todo el embarazo. ¡EL EMBARAZO EN UN ASCO!.-_** les grito. **_–Fabricar seres humanos es una locura.-_** lloro. **_–Ya no puedo controlar mi cuerpo ni mis emociones de verdad. Lo siento. –_**Miro a Jack quien estaba boquiabierto. **_–__Solo quiero matarte a golpes, pero te amo mucho, asi que no es de verdad.-_ **Elsa chillo.

**_-Yo igual te amo cielo, y estas exelente.-_ **le guiño un ojo.

**_-Yo no se ustedes, pero yo no he logrado el extasis, solamente acne, y, hemorroides, ¿las han visto ya?, no lo hagan, no usen el espejo ya, y tambien tengo estrias por todo el cuerpo, y una presion en mi utero que me hace caminar como si me hubieran golpeado en la vagina.-_ **ella se quejo mientras estaba sentada en la orilla del escenario.

**_-¡Elsa! Tal vez deberias acabar.-_ **Olaf entro con nerviosismo.

**_-¿Hable demas?.-._**

**_-Se acabo.-._**

**_-Es que no encontre otra forma de decirlo, asi que, gracias.-._** Elsa se paro con ayuda de Olaf y salio del escenario. **_–Dicen que cuando esto termina, lo olvidas. Espero y sea cierto.-_ **dijo con un gran suspiro.

-.-.-

Y bien?(: les gusto?(:. Queria aprovechar este momento para hacerles una pregunta super importante. Bueno, como sabran, creo, yo publique asi las historias que tengo planeado publicar, pero no se si publicarlas en ese orden, pero, quiero saber. Que historia quieren leer primero?

*Haddock a bordo (secuela de imposible).

*Los amores de mi vida.

*Nuestro pequeno secreto.

Enserio necesito su respuesta:( las tres son tan buenas que no me decido, enserio jamas he escrito nada asi:( pero porfis ayudenme. No los defraudare(:. Si tienen preguntas, no duden en preguntarme pues ya saben que les contesto(: Muchas gracias(: adiosito.


	9. Mucho Dolor

**_-Voy a arrancarme a este bebe, lo juro por Dios, aparecere en los periodicos.-_ **Elsa se quejaba mientras estaba sentada en la casa del curandero con Jack a su lado frotandole la espalda.

**_-Camine, sirve de mucho.-_ **El curandero le dio una sonrisa simpatica por la imagen de la reina con el peor embarazo de la historia.

**_-¿Caminar?.-_ **Se quejo mirando a su novio.

-.-.-

Algunos hombres caminaban con sus bebes por las calles de Arendelle mientras discutian acerca de sus matrimonios, hasta que vieron a Jack y la reina Elsa con una mala cara caminando junto a ellos.

**_-Ya no puedo mas.-_ **Suspiraba Elsa.

**_-Que tenemos aqui. ¿Ya quieres ser madre hoy, no es asi?.-_ **El hombre rio mientras veia a la pareja alejandose.

**_-No tienes idea.-_ **Jack se volteo a mirarlo con una cara de miedo en su rostro.

**_-Tengan sexo, es la parte mas divertida.-_ **Uno de ellos dijo.

**_-¡AQUI ESTAMOS TODOS LOS SABADOS! ¡MASAJEA LOS PEZONES!-._**

**_-¡GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACION!.-_ **grito Jack.

-.-.-

Eugene y Rapunzel se amaban, demasiado a decir verdad. Con el terrible acontecimiento, los abrazos y los besos fueron reducidos considerablemente, al grado de que eran extraños durmiendo en la misma cama.

Rapunzel besaba a Eugene mientras estaban recostados, el encima de ella. No dudo en aprovechar ese rato que por fin despues de mucho tiempo estaba ocurriendo. Ella reia al sentir las caricias de su esposo, quien tenia tanta energia que liberar en ese momento.

-.-.-

Hipo tenia sus reuniones cotidianas en el Gran Salon con toda la tribu reunida, planeando las anules fiestas, discutir las cosas que debian mejorar en cuanto la construccion en la aldea y sobre todo, las competencias de dragones.

**_-Bien, como saben, hoy estamos aqui para discutir acerca de las proviciones de invierno. Abono, Cubeta, ¿el pescado sera suficiente para las temporadas de invierno?.-_ **se acerco a ellos quienes estaban sonriendo satisfechos.

**_-Claro, nos tardamos dos meses en juntar ese pescado.-_** Abono respondio.

**_-Exelente. Entonces solo nos queda pendiente las fiestas anuales, especialmente la de Bork, pero eso lo deje en manos de mi esposa Merida.-_ **Hipo miro a Merida quien por primera vez la vio relajada, sin ningun estres por controlar lo que habia en su alrededor y sobre todo, su bebe estaba tranquila.

**_-Solo voy a decir que quiero felicitarlos por trabajar tan duro, porque ya todo esta listo, solo falta ponerlo en marcha y…-_ **Merida hablaba hasta que un dolor horrible en su vientre que recorria todo su aparato aparecio de la nada. Todos la miraban preocupados, en especial Hipo, quien se acerco un poco a ella para tomarle la mano, pero estas estaban posadas en su vientre. **_–Hijo de perra.-_ **Suspiro y todos formaron una o con su boca, ya que habia niños presentes.

**_-Am, Merida, hay niños aqui.-_ **Estoico le susurro pero ella tenia los ojos bien abiertos.

**_-¡MALDICION!.-_** grito. Todos los presentes gritaron tapandole los oidos a sus hijos pequeños.

-.-.-

Kristoff estaba riendo con una cerveza en mano mientras miraba detras del espejo desde lo alto de su habitacion del castillo a un hombre resbalando gracias a la culpa de unos niños.

**_-Esos niños son unos diablillos.-_ **Kristoff rio torpemente. –**_Ah, eso me recuerda, ¿como te sientes corazonsito?.-_** Volteo a mirar a su esposa quien estaba haciendo ejercicios con las piernas separadas.

Anna miro el reloj de su habitacion y se puso a pensar. –**_Am, contracciones cada diez y siete minutos, amor.-_** Anna dijo con relajacion mientras su mano se posaba en su vientre.

**_-Nos podemos ir cuando quieras.-_ **dijo relajado bebiendo su cerveza. **_–Desearia seguir viendo esto, pero si quieres, hago que me lo cuenten.-._**

**_-No mi amor, descuida, yo espero.-_** Lo miro con ojos de perrito.

**_-Asi sera.-_** Kristoff se giro a la ventana para seguir riendo mientras Anna inhalaba y exhalaba.

-.-.-

**_-¡JACK! ¡DATE PRISA!.-_ **Elsa le grito a su novio quien corria de un lado a otro por la habitacion tomando varias cosas.

**_-¡Si!, ¡si!, ¡si!, ¡ya!, solo tengo que encontrar mi abrigo.-_ **Jack seguia recorriendo la habitacion con nerviosismo, tratando de no alterar a Elsa. **_–Solo eso, ¡MIRA AMOR!, ¡AQUI ESTA!.-_** Grito emocionado. **_–¿Llevas el tuyo?.-_ **Jack le pregunto, pero ya lo traia puesto lo que hizo estresar a Elsa quien respiraba con dificultad. **_–Amor, ¿llevas tu abrigo? Porque yo no encuentro el mio.-_** Jack caminaba de un lado a otro.

Pero Elsa solo queria irse.-**_ ¡JACK!.-_** Le avento un bolso que traia en mano con violencia, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo. **_–Calmate, por favor, y trae el trineo.-_** Elsa lo miro con ternura como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-.-.-

Jack no era el mejor manejando trineos. Era ESPANTOSO, manejando trineos. No sabia porque rayos la casa del curandero estaba mas retirada del pueblo, ¿en que estaba pensando acaso?. Iba manejando con gran velocidad, mientras las demas personas se quejaban de que no pudieran caminar tranquilamente sin ser atropellados.

**_-¡A UN LADO!.-_ **Le grito Jack a otro trineo que se le atraveso.

**_-Ve mas despacio, que quiero llegar Jack.-_ **Elsa decia mareada.

**_-Ay amor, odio verte asi.-_ **Jack la miro dulcemente, al igual que su voz sonaba asi.

**_-¡CUIDADO!.-_ **Elsa grito al ver que un caballo que jalaba una gran carga se atravesaba enfrente de ellos. El pudo esquivar rapidamente sin sufrir ningun daño. **_–¡SANTO DIOS! ¡NO VUELVAS A PERDER LA VISTA PORQUERIA HUMANA!.-_ **Le grito Elsa con una voz mas profunda, imitando casi al grito de un hombre. **_– Ay mi amor, sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?.-_** Le dijo tiernamente.

**_-Am, tambien te amo.-_ **Respondio Jack temeroso por las acciones y palabras de su novia. El solo puso su mano sobre el vientre de su esposa para calmarla. Ella estaba mirando hacia arriba con ojos llorosos y al sentir la mano de Jack, esta solo le dio un golpe fuerte para que la quitara de encima.

-.-.-

Rapunzel estaba estacionando uno de los carruajes reales, supervisado por Eugene, quien estaba detras del aparato que conducia su esposa. Ella estaba manejando de reversa, hasta que una de las ruedas paso por encima del pie de Eugene, ella solo sintio el bulto y escucho el grito frenetico de su esposo.

**_-Uy.-_ **Rapunzel dijo mientras hacia pequeña su boca y arrugaba sus ojos por el dolor que el debio haber sentido. –**_¡Ay!, ¡por Dios!, ¿estas bien Eugene?.-_ **Ella pregunto preocupada pero el solo gritaba mientras saltaba en una pierna. **_–¿Se rompio?.-_ **Siguio preguntando tranquila, pero el apreto su boca previniendo gritar, pero el aun saltaba. **_–No te pongas como bebe.-_ **dijo Rapunzel sacastica.

-.-.-

**_-¡ESTACIONATE EN DONDE SEA! ¡ESTACIONATE EN DONDE SEA!.-_** Grito Elsa quien ya quiera entrar a la casa del curandero.

La pareja entro rapidamente a la casa que era enorme. Elsa respiraba muy fuerte mientras que Jack cargaba todas las cosas del bebe. El puso una mano en su hombro.

**_-¡NO ME TOQUES!.-_** Le grito, y eso le sirvio para retirar su mano rapidamente.

**_-¡Wow! El piso esta un poco mojado, ten cuidado.-_ **Jack miro el piso y lo solto incredulamente.

Elsa caminaba y endurecio sus facciones. **_–Es mi fuente idiota.-_** Susurro.

**_-Lo haces bien cielo.-_** Le sonrio a su esposa.

-.-.-

Eugene lloraba en todo el camino mientras que su esposa lo llevaba a la casa del curandero para que lo atendieran.

**_-No llores como niño.-_** Rapunzel le dijo como si fuera un hombre rudo.

**_-¿Y POR QUE LO HICISTE?!.-_**Le grito llorando.

-.-.-

Elsa y Jack subian las escaleras pero en un momento ella se detuvo para recargarse en el barandal de las escaleras, soportando su dolor.

**_-Ya viene otra, ya viene otra.-_ **Se quejo.

-.-.-

**_-¿Y el valet?.-_ **Kristoff le pregunto a Anna cuando llegaron a la casa del curandero.

**_-Parece que no tienen.-_ **Anna le dijo riendo.

**_-Pues deberian.-._**

-.-.-

**_-Uh, au, au, ¿ya casi llegamos?.-_ **Elsa le pregunto entre gemidos a Jack quien frotaba su espalda.

**_-¡Si!.-_** Le respondio como tonto.

**_-¡¿Y SABES A DONDE VAMOS?!.-_ **Le respondio gritandole.

Jack miro hacia la nada recordando que no tenia idea de hacia donde se dirigian, pero habia un mapa de las instalaciones donde pudo ver rapidamente donde estaban sin que Elsa se diera cuenta y siguio caminando.

**_-Estas de maravilla.-._**

-.-.-

**_-Amor, cuidado, el piso esta mojado.-_ **Anna le dijo a su esposo mientras ella sostenia su barriga y el las maletas de sus bebes.

Kristoff esquivo las partes mojadas frunciendo el ceño. **_–¿Que rayos es eso?.-_**Dijo sin parar de caminar.

-.-.-

**_-Llegamos Merida.-_ **Dijo Hipo con preocupacion en la casa del curandero.

Ellos entraron, pero Merida estaba en los brazos de Hipo, quien estaba casi corriendo.

**_-¡Ya no me importa nada!, ¡ay! ¡Santo Thor!, estoy de punto de ¡PARIR!.-_ **Grito Merida.

-.-.-

**_-Llegamos.-_ **Dijo Elsa con voz relajada. **_–Llegamos a partos.-_ **Rio.

Una mujer quien atendia el piso se paro de su silla y sonrio para saludarlos. Ella estaba a punto de darles instrucciones, pero Elsa fue mas rapida.

**_-Somos los Frost o Arendelle, como sea. Ya tenemos todo. El registro. ¡EL PAPEL!.-_ **Ella le arrebato el bolso para sacar un pedazo de papel con todo escrito. **_–¡ES UN PLAN PAGADO!.-._**

**_-Uy, una reina organizada.-_ **La mujer rio.

-.-.-

Anna y Kristoff llegaron despues de Elsa.

**_-Hola, somos Arendelle.-_**Anna dijo riendo.

**_-¿Otra Arendelle?.-_ **La mujer dijo sorprendida.

**_-Reservamos la suite de lujo.-_** dijo Kristoff.

-.-.-

**_-¡TENDREMOS UN BEBE!.-_ **Le grito Hipo a una de las ayudantes del curandero con Merida aun en brazos quejandose del dolor en silencio.

**_-Yo los conosco.-_ **La mujer dijo sorprendida por la pareja.

**_-¡Lo lograre!.-_ **Merida dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa en su rostro.

**_-¡SI!, tambien he tratado de domar un dragon, pero fue un asco, pero baje 4 kilos.-_ **dijo orgullosa olvidando del dolor de la mujer.

**_-Ayudeme a hacer lo mismo.-_ **Merida dijo entre quejidos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

-.-.-

**_-¿Tendra un menu de servicio a la habitacion?.-_** Kristoff le pregunto a la ayudante mientras su esposa estaba recostada en la cama.

-.-.-

**_-En la escala del 1 al 10, ¿como esta su dolor?.-_ **Le pregunto una enfermera.

Merida inhalaba y exhalaba duranmente pensando en la pregunta de la mujer. –**_Dos.-_ **Dijo aun con esa respiracion.

**_-¡OH! Es de las fuertes.-_ **La mujer rio fuertemente.

**_-Tal vez tres.-_ **Gimio con dolor.

-.-.-

**_-¿Fue una contraccion? No la senti.-_ **Anna pregunto con felicidad y asombro.

**_-Lo fue.-_ **La enfermera le confirmo amablemente. **_–¿Como esta su dolor en la escala del 1 al 10?.-._**

**_-Um, entre el cero y el uno.-_ **Dijo dudosa. –**_Tambien sonrio y me sonrien.-_ **Rio.

**_-Ow, eres la numero uno mi amor.-_ **Kristoff dijo con voz dulce.

-.-.-

El curandero abrio la puerta y paso a la habitacion de Elsa.

**_-¿Ahora, quien quiere tener un bebe?.-_ **Le pregunto entusiasmado.

**_-¿Donde diablos estaba?.-_** Le dijo mientras estaba agarrada del cuello de Jack quien le hacia masaje en la espalda.

**_-Dime Elsa, hablemos de dolor, en la escala del 1 al 10, ¿como te sientes?.-._**

**_-¿Que tienes? _****_¿_**Tal vez un seis?.- dijo Jack compasivo.

**_-¡¿QUE?! ¡TENGO OCHO! Todavia no lloro ¡OCHO!.-_ **Elsa grito.

**_-¿Quiere epidural?.-_ **Pregunto una enfermera con duda.

**_-¿TENGO CARA DE QUE QUIERO DROGAR A MI BEBE?.-._**

-.-.-

**_-¿Quiere ponerse una epidural?.-_ **La enfermera le pregunto amable.

**_-No lo se, hay que ver que pasa.-_ **Anna dijo relajada.

**_-No importa.-_ **Dijo Kristoff.

-.-.-

**_-¿Quiere una epidural?.-_ **La enfermera pregunto.

**_-No, hay que hacerlo.-_ **Merida dijo decidida.

**_-Tranquila, tranquila.-_ **Dijo Hipo con voz suave para calmarla. –**_Ya viene otra.-._**

**_-Respire.-_ **La enfermera dijo.

La contraccion se hizo mas fuerte y ella solo pudo gemir de dolor.

**_-¡Auuuuu!.-_ **Gimio.

En eso Hipo se acerco y tomo su mano y empezo a imitar los gemidos de su esposa.

**_-Ah…uh…ah….uh…¡auuuuuu!.-_ **Ambos gimieron.

-.-.-

**_-¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUU!.-_** Elsa gimio fuertemente para dejarse caer en la cama. Jack solo la miraba sin expresion en su rostro.

**_-¡JACK!.-_ **Grito Elsa lentamente y con voz fuerte.

**_-Si?.-_ **Pregunto muy dispuesto.

**_-Cambie de parecer. Quiero la epidural, la quiero Jack.-_ **Gimio Elsa mientras solo miraba el techo con dolor.

**_-No cielo, no, no, no. Dijiste que no la querias y que si luego la pedias, esa seria la mujer loca que…-_ **Jack hablaba tiernamente, pero no puedo terminar de hablar porque la mano de Elsa habia golpeado su cara.

**_-¡JACK! ¡DAME ESA DROGA!.-_ **Elsa le grito mientras que golpeaba la cama con su mano.

**_-Estas un poco loca.-_ **Jack miro a los lados sin saber que hacer. –**_Voy por tu droga cielo.-_ **El salio de la habitacion.

**_-La necesito.-_ **Gimio de dolor. –**_Lo lamento amor.-_ **Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. **_–¡PERO NO VUELVAS SIN ELLA!.-_** Hablo con voz muy dura dejandose caer en la cama.

-.-.-

**_-¿No tiene anchoas verdad?.-_ **Kristoff le pregunto al repartidor de comida, hasta que escucho que alguien salio corriendo detras de el.

**_-Hola Kristoff.-_ **Saludo Jack mientras corria por el pasillo.

**_-Ah, hola Jack, ¿ya dara a luz?.-_** Kristoff pregunto curioso.

**_-No es una competencia, eh.-_ **Siguio su camino.

Kristoff rio. **_–Ese es mi hermano.-_ **Volteo a mirar el repartidor.

Jack corrio hasta mirar a un hombre que al parecer era quien aplicaba la droga.

**_-Disculpe, ¿usted es el anestesiologo?.-_ **Pregunto Jack deteniendo al medico.

**_-Si.-_ **Dijo sin rodeos.

**_-Muy bien, mi esposa cambio de parecer, necesita la epidural.-._**

**_-Pero hay cinco mujeres primero que ella. Tardare un poco.-._**

**_-No, no, no. Esta sufriendo.-._**

**_-Todas estan sufriendo.-._**

**_-No hay ninguna forma de que…-_ **Jack penso. **_–Espere, no se mueva.-._**

**_-¡Ay!, ¿enserio?.-._ **Miro al muchacho retirarse.

Jack corrio por el pasillo para tomar a Kristoff por el hombro.

**_-Kristoff, ¿tienes dinero?.-._**

**_-Si, ¿cuanto quieres?.-._**

Jack tomo la bolsa de monedas de Kristoff y la miro. **_–Esto.-._** Salio corriendo para regresar con el medico quien estaba esperandolo.

El puso el dinero en el pecho del hombre, quien correspondio tomando las monedas. –**_La loca del 408.-._**

**_-Enseguida señor.-_ **El medico hablo amablemente.

El medico ya estaba en la habitacion de Elsa preparandola para la epidural. –**_Va a sentir un poco de dolor.-._** Elsa estaba tomada de las manos de Jack, quien estaba agachada para verlo.

**_-Eres grandioso mi amor.-_ **Sonrio Elsa hacia su esposo quien sonreia orgulloso. –**_Tan grandioso.-._**

-.-.-

**_-Ya tiene ocho centimetros.-_ **La enfermera dijo con una sonrisa.

**_-¡SI! ¡Dos mas!.-_ **Grito Merida con una sonrisa al igual que Hipo. –**_Dos mas y podre pujar.-._ **Apreto los dientes.

-.-.-

**_-Tiene nueve centimetros.-_ **La curandera le dijo a Anna quien ya estaba sintiendo un poco de dolor pero lo estaba soportando muy bien.

**_-Genial.-_ **Dijo Anna exhalando.

**_-En pulgadas, ¿cuanto es?.-_ **Pregunto Kristoff con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba la entrepierna de su esposa, que esta lo miraba raro.

-.-.-

**_-Y ahora Merida, lo ha hecho bien, hay que mirar, ¿si?.-_ **El curandero advirtio.

**_-¡SI!.-_ **Grito Merida quien estaba agarrada a una barra para que pudiera sostenerse.

**_-Eso es, hay que hacerlo. Puje.-_ **Grito el curandero.

Merida dio un gemido y empezor a poner toda su fuerza para pujar.

**_-¡DI LO LOGRARE!.-_**Le grito su esposo.

**_-¡LO LOGRARE!.-_ **Gritaba Merida mientras pujaba.

**_-¡YO LO LOGRARE!.-_** Siguio insistiendo Hipo.

**_-¡LO LOGRARE!.-_ **Merida insistia mientras apretaba los dientes.

**_-¡DI LO LOGRARE!.-_ **Grito por ultima vez.

_**-¡LO LOGRARE!, ¡NO LO LOGRARE!.-** _Grito Merida mirandolo a los ojos llorando. Hipo solo la miro sorprendido.

-.-.-

**_-Lista Anna.-_ **La curandera se preparo y Anna empezo a pujar, pero esta solo soplaba y gemia un poco, su dolor no era nada comparado al de las otras mujeres.

**_-Muy bien amor, solo tienes que resistir.-_ **Kristoff tenia un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Anna, quien solo asentia a sus palabras con una sonrisa.

**_-Muy bien Anna, ya casi lo logramos, dame todo lo que tengas.-_ **La curandera le dio animos.

**_-Aguarde.-._ **Dijo Anna. –**_Estornudo, ¡Achu!.-._**

Despues de estornudar, se pudo escuchar el sonido de un llanto de la primera bebita. Anna suspiraba mientras los padres formaban una sonrisa en su rostro.

**_-Bien, ya sacamos al primero.-_ **La curandera dijo sorprendida.

Los padres solo reian.

**_-Uno listo, y otro por llegar.-_ **Kristoff bromeo.

-.-.-

Merida estaba acostada en la cama, pero su dolor ya era demasiado grande, por lo que se impulso hacia adelante sin previo aviso y empezo a agitar la barra para sostenerse. Ella dio el grito mas fuerte del dia, quejandose del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

**_-¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡SANTO ODIN!.-_ **Merida grito hechando su cabeza para atras.

Hipo la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca semi abierta sin creer lo que habia visto.

-.-.-

Un medico toco el pie de Eugene que estaba negro por el accidente. El pego un grito al aire y miro a su esposa.

**_-¿Como te atreviste?.-_ **Ella lo miro sorprendida mientras tomaba la mano de su agonizante esposo.

-.-.-

**_-El puerco usa pantunflas.-_ **Elsa rio mientras la ayudaban a sacar a su bebe de su vientre, quien tenia problemas para salir. **_–Es linda la morfina. ¿No te gusta la morfina cielo?.-_ **Elsa pregunto a Jack.

**_-Sip.-_ **Jack dijo dulcemente mientras la miraba con la mirada perdida.

**_-Hay que conseguir para la casa.-_ **Dijo Elsa con voz leve.

**_-Claro.-._**

**_-Todo bien, ya casi.-_ **El curandero aviso a los padres.

**_-Lo estas haciendo muy bien amor.-_ **Jack acaricio el cabello de su esposa.

Elsa solo miraba el techo, digamos que estaba muy drogada. Ambos escucharon un llanto muy leve de un bebe que el medico tenia en brazos. Jack miro con sus ojos azules llenos de asombro a su bebe. El reia de felicidad, solo queria tomarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos.

**_-AQUI ESTA.-_ **El medico lo mostro a sus padres.

Elsa abrio sus ojos enormemente y dio suspiros mientras sonreia.

**_-Ow que milagro.- J_**ack se levanto y hablaba con voz aguda –**_Felicidades.-_ **Le dijo a Elsa.

**_-Felicidades a ti.-_ **Con voz entrecortada le contest a Jack.

-.-.-

**_-Bien Merida, es la hora, lista?.-_ **El curandero pregunto.

Merida ya estaba muy decidida y asintio al curandero.

**_-Necesito que use su fuerza y puje, PUJE, PUJE.-._**

Ella empezo a pujar con toda su fuerza mientras que Hipo le decia –animos.- y sostenia su pierna.

**_-Tienes que lograrlo!.-_ **Dijo Hipo con ojos decididos.

Ella seguia pujando y ya queria CARAJOS que se terminara.

**_-Muy bien Merida.-_ **Dijo el curandero.

**_-Alli esta Merida.-_ **Hipo miro con ojos brillantes y voz tierna.

**_-En serio?.-_ **Pregunto Merida con una sonrisa.

**_-Muy bien Merida, vamos a sacar los hombros, lista, puje-._**

Ella apreto sus labios y pujo sin gritar del dolor, terminando asi esas acciones. Ella dio un largo puje y dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada.

**_-Muy bien, asi.-_ **Dijo el curandero con una sonrisa.

Hipo rio con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras abrazaba la pierna de Merida. Ella reia al sentir que ya habian sacado al cuerpesito de ella.

**_-Y… aqui esta.-_ **El curandero saco a un bebe rosado quien lloraba con los ojos muy apretados. **_–Un niño.-_ **Sonrio.

Merida e Hipo se miraron impactados, pues segun el curandero tendrian una niña.

**_-Es un niño.-_ **Merida suspiro con una sonrisa mientras que Hipo solo sonreia al quedarse sin palabras. –**_ES UN VARON.-_ **Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

**_-Un niño es genial, adoro a los niños.-_ **Hipo tomo la cara de su esposa para darle un beso largo.

El curandero acerco al bebe a sus padres quienes suspiraban con ternura al ver a su hijito. Merida tomo en sus brazos al cuerpesito enfrente de ella con gran delicadeza. –Aqui esta.-.

**_-Hola pequeño, hola, hola mi pequeño,hola Brice, soy tu mami.-_ **Merida dijo sin pensarlo riendo.

Hipo se quedo mirandola con asombro pero ella no borraba su sonrisa.

**_-Brice es lindo, no?.-_ **Pregunto Merida con dulzura.

**_-Brice es estupendo.-_ **Hipo sonrio asintiendo con su cabeza.

Ambos padres se miraron con ternura y se besaron por un lapso corto, para poder seguir observando al milagro en sus brazos.

**_-Sabia que lo lograrias.-_ **Susurro Hipo.

Merida cerro sus ojos apaciguadamente. **_–Gracias.-._**

-.-.-

**_-Hola.-_ **Anna suspiro mirando al bebe que los curanderos tenian en sus brazos. Kristoff miraba con asombro a su bebita que era suya en ese momento y para siempre.

**_-Hola cielito.-_ **Kristoff saludo a su hija tomando su manita.

-.-.-

Jack tenia el cuerpo de su hijita en sus brazos, el cual acerco a su madre.

**_-Amor, saluda al pequeño Nicolas.-_ **Jack dijo con voz aguda.

Elsa miraba a su hijo con felicidad pero con cansancio. Ella saludo a su bebe mientras le tomaba la manita.

**_-Saluda a mama.-_**Le dijo Jack a su bebe. –**_¿Puedes decirle ''hola a mama''? Oh, di hola mama.-._**

Mientras estos interactuaban. Elsa estaba perdiendo el aire, volteando su cara mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Jack se dio cuenta de eso y empezo a agitar a Elsa para que despertara, pero el curandero saco a Jack de la sala, tomando al bebe en sus brazos.

-.-.-

Jack estaba sentado en una silla afuera de la habitacion de su novia, el tomaba su dedo mientras lo frotaba con nerviosismo. Kristoff, quien caminaba por ese pasillo en busca de su cuñada, encontro a Jack levemente llorando con la cabeza gacha.

**_-Jack, ¿que paso?.-_ **Kristoff pregunto con miedo.

**_-Tuvimos un hijo.-_ **Lo miro. **_–Pero Elsa, luego, me sacaron de la habitacion, me obligaron y ahora estoy aqui.-_** Sonrio mientras lloraba. Kristoff se acerco a el y lo abrazo mientras le correspondian el abrazo.

**_-Va a estar bien.-_** Susurro. **_– Estoy aqui para apoyarte.-._**

-.-.-

Ambos hombres esperaban con las manos de cada uno entrelazadas, hasta que aparecio el curandero para hacerle pasar a Jack. Este entro rapidamente dejando a Kristoff con una sonrisa.

-.-.-

**_-Nombre: Brice I Haddock.-_ **Hipo estaba recostado junto con su esposa e hijo en la cama mientras el escribia los datos de su bebe en su librera.

Ella nego con su cabeza. **_–Brice I Haddock-Dunbroch.-_ **Dijo Merida mientras miraba a su bebe.

**_-Odio un doble apellido.-_** Hipo se quejo.

**_-¡Ay!, ¿alguna vez nos pondremos de acuerdo en algo?.-_ **Pregunto a su esposo apoyandose en su hombro.

**_-En las cosas pequeñas no, pero en lo que importa si.-_** Dijo Hipo.

**_-Eso seria bello.-._**

Hipo asintio a su esposa, quien la miraba con gran admiracion. El le dio un beso en su mejilla, y esta reia con ternura. En ese momento escucharon un ruido de su bebe que los hizo reir.

-.-.-

Anna y Kristoff se besaron mientras cada uno sostenia a una bebe.

**_-Asi es hace corazon.-_** Dijo tiernamente Kristoff.

**_-Gracias.-_ **Susurro.

-.-.-

**_-Hola pequeño Nicolas.-_ **Elsa tenia a su bebe en brazos mientras admiraba la belleza de su hijo junto con su novio. **_–Hola hijito.-_ **Susurro. –**_¡Ay!, ¡Jack!, es muy hermoso. Tiene una linda nariz, son perfectos sus labios y es muy listo, ¿no se nota?, es muy listo.-_ **Elsa asentia con una sonrisa.

Jack reia por ver a su esposa interactuar con su hijo, quien tan pequeño, ya era muy unido a su madre.

**_-Elsa.-_ **Jack llamo a su esposa con seriedad.

**_-¿Si?.-_ **Le contesto sin dejar de ver a su hijo.

**_-Se mi esposa.-_ **Jack por fin dijo las palabras mas importantes de su vida.

Elsa se quedo mirando a su bebe, pensando en lo que su novio con quien llevaba una relacion por años. –**_No.-_**Susurro ella.

Jack abrio mucho sus ojos, y esto Elsa lo noto.

**_-Es broma.-_ **Rio.

El abrio muchos sus ojos y suspiro de alivio.

**_-Crei que no lo dirias nunca.-_ **Beso a Jack.

-.-.-

Eugene y Rapunzel habian salido de la casa del curandero. Eugene tenia un pie roto, pero se mejoraria. Ambos estaban haciendo maletas para su viaje que zarparia el dia de hoy.

**_-¿Y a donde dices que vamos?.-_ **Eugene pregunto a su esposa curioso.

**_-Mi prima. Tu sabes, la de los poderes de nieve. Tuvo un bebe, al igual que su hermana.-_ **Rapunzel contesto.

**_-Oye.-_ **Eugene lo miro serio.

**_-No te preocupes, ya tendremos nuestro momento.-_ **Rapunzel le dio un beso y siguio empacando. Esto hizo sonreir a Eugene.

-.-.-

Este fue el mas divertido pero el mas cansado capitulo de la historia xd no miento, me canse, me duele la cabeza xd pero celebremos, solo un capitulo para terminar:D


	10. Una Buena Vida

**Diez meses despues.**

* * *

Rapunzel estaba pujando con todas sus fuerzas. Aguantaba casi la respiracion. Eugene sostenia su mano, la cual ya estaba morada gracias a su esposa. Ella seguia haciendolo hasta que un llanto resono en la habitacion, una vocesita nueva.

**_-Amor.-_ **Eugene solto unas lagrimas mientras miraba al bebe rosado que se dirigia a las manos de Rapunzel.

**_-Hola chiquita. Sophie, mi bebe.-_ **Rapunzel solto unas lagrimas mientras plantaba un beso en la frentesita de su hija. Eugene se acerco para abrazar a su pareja de mujeres, mientras le susurraba a su esposa lo mucho que la amaba.

-.-.-

Hipo sostenia a su hijo Brice en la Academia de Dragones mientras el se despedia de los niños novatos que estaban aprendiendo a domar dragones. A el le gustaba llevar a su hijo ya que como jefe, el sabia que tal vez se perderia muchos momentos de su vida. No queria perderse esos detalles como verlo caminar o decir ''papi''. Si fuera por el, el lo tendria todo el tiempo en sus brazos, ademas, Merida estaba muy cansada, amaba a su hijo, pero ella tambien necesitaba dormir.

Merida entraba a la Academia mientras veia un grupo de varios niños que salian despues de sus lecciones con dragones. Ella pudo observar que sus padres esperaban a sus hijos con una sonrisa en la cara, era tierno, pero cuando miro al frente, miro a su esposo quien estaba posando un beso en la mejilla de su bebe. Sus dos hombrecitos unidos penso. Ella se acerco y beso a su esposo y tomo en brazos a Brice quien formo una sonrisita al ver la cara de su mami.

-.-.-

Elsa cambiaba el pañal de su hijo con ayuda de su nuevo esposo, Jack. Ambos nunca querian cambiar a su bebe, pues digamos que nadie quiere cuando se trata de popo de bebe, pero ambos quedaron de acuerdo que los dos se ayudarian para cambiar a Nicolas.

Nicolas ya limpio, rio fuertemente por primera vez, lo que hizo sorprender a sus padres. Jack tomo a su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras que Elsa plantaba un beso en los labios de su esposo.

-.-.-

Su parto y embarazo fue perfecto, sin dolor, pero, nadie dijo que sus bebitas serian igual. Anabelle e Isabelle, tenian un defectito, uno menor, pero era grande para sus padres, lloraban absolutamente todo el dia. Constantemente, las niñas lloraban al no tener a sus padres cerca y aunque los tuvieran, seguian llorando.

Kristoff sostenia a Anabelle, y Anna a Isabelle. Los padres arrullaban ligeramente a sus hijas mientras caminaban por la habitacion susurrando a sus hijas palabras para silenciarlas, pero al parecer las bebes no pensaban callarse.

Ambos se miraron con disgusto, al final.

-.-.-

Despues de unos meses, Rapunzel y Eugene estuvieron encantados con Sophie. Lloraba mucho, pero era encantadora. Eugene tenia una muy buena relacion con ella, al grado en que salia con sus amigos padres para salir a pasear con su hija, lo que hacia feliz a Rapunzel.

-.-.-

En conclusion. El comportamiento de tu embarazo, no define el comportamiento de tu hijo.


End file.
